


<底特律：變人><漢康><人魚+ABO>潮水之聲

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 噗浪安價，整理後無擲骰選項的好讀版Alpha人類!漢克xOmega人魚!康納原安價可走這裡https://www.plurk.com/p/nv2lk18/8更新後續：滿潮日
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

銀白色的魚鱗彷彿散發著朦朧的光，漢克簡直不敢相信，他只是一時間被這股氣味吸引，恢復意識時就看見眼前的美麗生物。

「你好，陌生人。」

那生物啟唇說道，聲音如同淺淺翻捲的漣漪拍打在耳邊。

Day1

今天在街上閒晃真的只是漢克的臨時起意，他難得放了假，難得享受沒有工作還有不知道多少假消息通報的悠閒，漢克打算先解決趟午餐後去寵物店給家裡的聖伯納大狗補充點罐頭乾糧。

只是漢克萬萬沒有想到，他連蓋瑞的餐車都還沒見著，就嗅到一股能勾起他Alpha本能的氣味。

海水的鹽味，卻是寬闊、柔和的氣味，隱隱的帶著青澀的甜果香——是一個Omage，而且是一條人魚Omage，因為他只能聞到人魚的氣味。

受混人魚血緣影響，漢克的嗅覺有些缺陷，他聞得到味道，卻嗅不到其他人的氣味，不只是Omage、就連普通的Bate與同樣的Alpha都嗅不到，唯獨只能嗅到人魚的訊息素。

正常人一生中幾乎不可能遇見人魚，早在人魚被發現之初就遭到大量的活捉與販賣，從前還能在海岸聽到人魚水下飄渺的歌聲，如今早就已蕩然無存。

然而從事的工作關係，漢克不是第一次聞到Omage人魚的氣味，可這次他完全無法克制、瞬間被尋找的本能佔據原本的理智，在還沒反應過來時身體便循著這股極淡的味道追過去。

等到清醒時，漢克已經在狹窄昏暗的貨車內，眼前是裡頭唯一的光源——一個成人大小的管狀的玻璃水艙，底層有一圈不滅的燈光照亮儲滿水的玻璃艙內。

那是一條人魚，線條優美蜜白色身軀散布著深淺不一的零星痣點，銀白色的魚尾長得只能在狹窄的玻璃艙中微微蜷曲著，白色魚鱗延伸到收攏的魚鰭處時逐漸加深成藍色，反射著燈光像是金屬似的鮮豔。

深褐色的短髮在靜止的水中飄動，人魚的雙眼被矇住，雙手也被手銬鎖緊，過短的鎖鏈連接著手銬與頸圈，限制他連玻璃都無法碰到，他安靜的待在水艙裡，只有脖頸兩側的鰓平緩的開闔。

海洋的青果香還淺淺淡淡的飄在空氣中，即使從平坦的胸以及青年的五官線條說能推斷這是條雄性，漢克仍有些心癢，不禁多窺視幾眼這條美麗的人魚。

但是漢克知道他不該這樣，這是一隻非法捕獲的人魚，他必須在還沒被人發現前趕緊離開，然後丟下自己的假日回警局處理這起異種案件。

「你好，陌生人。」

人魚突然開口著實把漢克嚇得心跳漏了一拍，驚訝的同時也迅速抑制自己任何的動作以免造成任何動靜引起他人注意。

漢克警戒的聆聽四周，深怕附近可能在看守的人被突然開口的人魚吸引過來。

所幸的是，漢克沒有聽到有哪個腳步聲靠近。

「別擔心，陌生人。那些守衛很懶惰。」

似乎是許久沒等到回應，人魚又開口想消除漢克可能沉默的原因。

「聽起來如此。」

漢克放輕動作的在玻璃艙前盤腿坐下，大掌托著鬍子繼續欣賞眼前的人魚，順便套點情報。

「你居然會講人話。」

「很奇怪嗎？」

「普通人魚只會對著人類尖叫。」

「可能是因為我還沒破殼時就被人類飼養，聽說海中的人魚在水下的聲音很悅耳。」人魚像是思考般的偏了頭，補充道。「像是唱歌。」

「要偷人魚蛋還不如偷龍蛋，至少雌龍會粗心把蛋撞出窩的機率比較高一點……」

漢克聽到後忍不住吐槽，人魚是卵生，產下卵後孵育數周便會破殼，之後由奶水哺育長大，而且從人魚懷孕的那刻起伴侶會在身邊時刻戒備，要偷獵到一顆蛋根本是不可能。

「聽飼育員說，我是被漁網拉上來的。」人魚似乎被漢克的比喻逗笑，呵呵幾聲後擺擺魚尾又問。「我能聞到你的訊息素，陌生人。你是個Alpha？會是我以後的主人嗎？」

「主人？」漢克皺眉，隨即反應過來這條人魚說的可能是「買主」。「不，我只是聞到你的味道找過來。」

「你聞得到我？正常人類聞不到人魚的訊息素。」

「那不重要，你知不知道『主人』是怎麼回事，你會……」

「我知道，我是條Omage人魚，我會被人類當作水族箱的玩賞物、發洩性慾的玩具，可能會在藥物控制下持續發情直到死亡。」

人魚平淡的像是在講述別人的未來一樣，絲毫看不出任何懼怕或者悲傷。

漢克皺眉，難道人魚在被飼育長大的同時被灌輸了什麼討好人類的教育？

這太糟糕了。

「你甘願這樣？難道你不想離開？」

「你該走了，守衛快回來了。」

「操他媽的。」

漢克咒罵著那些遠方細碎的腳步聲，起身掀開貨車的簾幕打算離開，他可不想沒能救成這條人魚就先被黑市的人馬逮個正著，沒準下場就是絞碎了倒海裡餵魚。

「等等，陌生人。」

「幹什麼？」

「能告訴我你叫什麼名字嗎？」

「名字？我叫漢克。」

「好的，漢克。我叫做康納，很高興認識你。」

人魚像是很高興般顫動漂亮的水藍色耳鰭，配上那上揚的含笑嘴角，漢克看著都忍不住老臉一紅，不可否認的覺得這傢伙有點可愛。

「喔、嗯，我也是。」

清嗓的咳嗽掩蓋這令人騷動的喜愛，但越發逼近的腳步聲催促他不能繼續停留，漢克只能有些僵硬的回應後便跳出貨車悄聲離去。

「再見，漢克。」

已經離開的漢克沒能聽到，人魚最後略帶寂寞的嘆息。

躍出貨車外時那些腳步聲已經非常接近，快速巡視過附近漢克躲到離貨車最近的貨櫃後，低聲咒罵著難聽的髒話。

這裡是倉儲區，附近有許多貨櫃可以讓他一邊躲藏一邊離開，只是現在是大白天，很有可能還是會被發現。

好在就如那條人魚所說的，那些守衛非常的懶惰，漢克看到那些回來的看守各個都酩頂大醉，很容易推測出這些傢伙怠忽職守的同時還去喝了不少。

這是好事，酒醉能遲鈍人的五感，更方便漢克不會因為自身的Alpha訊息素而被發現。

那些看守回到貨車便席地坐下，拿出香菸跟撲克牌繼續他們的「站崗工作」，香菸燃燒出的大麻味令漢克鼻子一皺，他循著視線死角很快離開這塊貨櫃場。

走出港口到嘈雜的街上漢克才鬆口氣，時間已經過中午，頭頂上的艷陽照得天空沒朵雲絲。

走在路上聽著汽車還有路人的喧囂聲漢克才找回點實感，他剛剛意外的闖見一條人魚，還跟他說上了話。

那海洋氣息的青果Omega香深刻的像是現在還在鼻間繚繞一樣，漢克回想剛才與人魚簡短的對話，有些後悔沒能套出更多情報。

人魚曾問他是不是他的「主人」，推測是還沒確定買主或者買主還沒完成交易，如果是前者，那近期肯定會有場地下拍賣會，代表漢克還有足夠的時間可以查，但很不幸是後者，可能在查到幕後的身分前人魚就會被轉移了。

漢克一路思索著下一步，終於走到自己停在路邊的車，看見雨刷上黃色的違停罰單不免還是翻了白眼。

坐進駕駛座打開冷氣，漢克抹一把脖子上的汗水，踩下油門駛車離開。

「安德森副隊長？今天不是你的假日嗎？」正在櫃台午休的接待聽到自動門的聲音抬頭，就看到漢克一臉陰沉的模樣。「喔，你是來處理罰單的？交通組能開到堂堂副隊長的罰單也算是種榮幸。」

「別跟我提那該死的罰單。」漢克根本就忘了那張罰單，他有更重要的事情。「傑弗瑞在嗎？」

「福勒隊長在位子上，需要撥號嗎？」

「不用，我趕時間。」

漢克走進辦公區直直往隊長辦公室前進，推開玻璃門時聲音之大都把埋首在電腦前的傑弗瑞都嚇得抬頭。

「老天，漢克。放假跑來警局幹嘛？你的罰單不是找我處理！」

現在是全警局都知道他被開了張罰單了？什麼時候他的工作環境這麼八卦？漢克忍不住低聲問候了某個頭號嫌疑的矮子。

「別管那張操他媽的罰單！傑弗瑞，我在街上聞到人魚的氣味！」

「人魚？你確定……不，你肯定不會出錯。」

傑弗瑞眉頭深鎖，他知道漢克只能聞到人魚訊息素的體質，過去不少人魚案都是靠他偵查立案。

漢克點點頭，腦子裡又想起人魚那清甜的海洋果香，隨之是銀白的魚尾、含笑的嘴角以及頸側平緩呼吸的鰓。

人魚就被關在那裡，隨時可能被轉移走、消失在他眼前，他將可能再也嗅不到那令他喜愛的甜香。

這讓他無比焦急。

「當然，而且還真的找到那條人魚。現在立刻立案，把搜索票開給我！」

「等一下，漢克！你在急什麼！救那條人魚固然重要，但我們的工作不是只有把人魚救出來！」

被這一吼漢克猛的清醒，沒錯，他在急躁什麼？警方還必須逮捕幕後的黑市，救出人魚只是工作的其中一環而已。

沒想到Omega的氣味影響這麼深，翻湧的本能令漢克想要去掠奪、佔有，將那個Omega人魚成為自己所有。

這太反常了，難不成真的太久沒接到人魚案件而變得如此容易受到影響？漢克只能自我嘲笑。

「抱歉，傑弗瑞。」

「難得看你這麼激動，整個辦公室都是你的攻擊性訊息素，就祈禱等等哪個進來報告的小子不會被你嚇到尿褲子。」

漢克不以為然的噴了鼻息，如果這點訊息素就能被嚇到尿褲子，那可以直接交出警徽配槍離職了。

完成立案後漢克馬不停蹄的決定放棄自己難得可貴的休假加緊調查。

與其在辦公室內過濾那些參差不一、假情報居多的資料，漢克更喜歡靠自己去調查。

而且，今天是他的假日，更沒有理由待在辦公室裡。

回到車上，漢克打算再去港口一趟看看能不能有些收穫，畢竟「貨物」已經抵達了，如果是黑市拍賣規模，或許會有參加拍賣的買家與關係人在那遊蕩。

雖然也有單獨買主的可能性，但一條Omega人魚可是稀有的逸品，放在拍賣會上競標的利益才是最高，漢克更希望這將是個拍賣會，這樣才有更多時間能在人魚被買下前查出黑市的身分破案。

車子在港口前一段路便停下，從這個距離用望遠鏡能官常到比平常多不少的人群聚集在那，這區是卸貨區，不少盤商跟貨運會在這裡清點貨物，但漢克還是看出了幾個人的舉止明顯與那些商人、工人不同。

他們分成好幾個團體，兩三個人像是在交談，這人數肯定是拍賣會跑不掉了，漢克慶幸還好是他希望的可能性，隨手拿了頂鴨舌帽戴上，打算下車去潛伏看看能不能聽到些什麼。

擠進港口的人潮內，漢克壓低了帽沿避免有誰認得這張常被拍上新聞的臉，此時不像車上時能看得仔細，只能照著剛才觀察到的分佈，一點一點不動聲色的在人群中走動。

喧鬧的人聲中混雜卸貨工人的吆喝，還有低聲細語的交談，漢克很仔細的聽才聽出些許片段。

「是不錯的月光石。」

「確定貨物到了。」

「阿道夫通知今晚開始鑑賞。」

「據說是在琉璃圓頂，羨慕這群有錢人。」

……

最終繞了一圈只得到零星的情報，悄悄退出人群的漢克成功回到自己車上，把聽來的寫在筆記上。

月光石不用說應該就是指人魚，再來其他的，先不說琉璃圓頂，漢克總覺得自己在哪聽過阿道夫這個名字。

「阿道夫……我肯定在哪聽過。」

漢克蹙眉深思，他會有印象肯定是最近才聽過關於這人的消息，會是在哪聽到的？

警局、案件、廣播、新聞……

_孕育美學的新興企業，霍夫曼集團成功得標新中心地段。_

_霍夫曼集團董事長阿道夫．霍夫曼表示將在新中心建立第一座美術館。_

「霍夫曼集團的阿道夫？有這麼巧？」

在漢克印象中他沒有看過有哪個調查案指出霍夫曼集團跟黑幫、地下勢力有什麼瓜葛，算是挺乾淨的新興企業。

難道真的是巧合？但多年從警的經驗以及直覺告訴漢克這值得查下去。

西沉的夕陽照射進車窗有些刺眼，漢克驚覺自己也是一整天沒吃些東西了，接下來的調查靠實地去找已經沒有效率，如果今晚開始鑑賞，那他最好找別人幫忙。

拿起手機翻了遍聯絡人，漢克考慮應該要找誰來幫忙。

決定人選後漢克毫不猶豫的撥號過去，這時間馬庫斯應該還沒下班，調查一個集團還是靠電腦去查還是比較可靠點，雖然有點對不起馬庫斯得加班幫忙他。

電話令一頭很快接通起來，漢克還能聽到周圍有其他人的嬉笑聲。

「馬庫斯，你在忙嗎？」

『安德森副隊長？我正好要下班，諾絲他們才剛要邀我去吃晚餐。』

「抱歉，馬庫斯。我要你幫忙查點東西。」

『聽起來很緊急，跟今天立案的人魚販售案有關嗎？』

這麼快被對方說中讓漢克尷尬的咳了幾聲，確實馬庫斯很善於察言觀色，但自己著急到隔著電話都能被察覺也太不穩重。

「咳，對。幫我查查霍夫曼集團還有阿道夫．霍夫曼……順便還有『琉璃圓頂』。」

『琉璃圓頂？是某種暗號嗎？』

「可能是指某個建築，但你知道霍夫曼其下的展覽館、美術館、飯店之多。」

『好的，我立刻幫你查一下。晚點聯絡。』

馬庫斯回應完後似乎回頭婉拒了晚餐邀請，漢克還能聽到諾絲似乎發出抱怨，要他別接受違停在路邊的「老牧羊犬」的委託。

看來他的罰單就是這小姐開的，漢克在心中合理的推斷。

電話掛斷後漢克望向港口，那些可疑的人群早就散了，逐漸入夜後盤商還有工人也陸續下班，本來熱鬧的卸貨區變得非常空蕩。

不知道人魚還在不在那？

聽著河堤的波浪聲，漢克決定下車。

堆放貨櫃的倉區明顯沒有任何人煙，漢克再次找到遇到人魚的地方，果然那台貨車已經開走了。

即使自己知道人魚肯定早就被轉移走了，但還是不免感到失落。

※

從水艙被拋入水池裡，幾個潛水的人類將他的頸圈、手銬解開，換上一個新的金屬頸圈，一條長長的鎖鍊與地面連接。

當蒙住雙眼的布料也被解開後，康納推開潛水人快速往水面游去，但鎖鍊牽制了他能活動的深度，他被鎖鍊一扯又沉回深水中，只能抬頭仰望被夕陽照射、閃爍著彩色波光的水面。

不知道過了多久，巨大的水槽外突然亮起燈光，康納刺眼的瞇起眼睛，看到了玻璃外頭是一群圍觀他的人類。

各種人類的訊息素的氣味變得明顯，康納繞著水槽游了一圈，外頭的人類各個都是副貪婪的表情，他感到厭惡，想直接潛到鋪滿水草與珊瑚的底部、蜷曲著身體埋在潔白的砂石中躲藏起還，但還是忍著反感仔細尋找，希望能找到與那人相像的身影。

那略帶銳利的味道，像是沉木、又像發酵的菸草的味道，明明是股暖香，卻又帶有孤單的寒冷。

但康納找不到，這些人裡沒有一個人的訊息素跟那個人、跟漢克一樣。

康納有些失望的垂下眼，隨著水槽中循環的水流飄盪。

※

在蓋瑞那解決了變成晚餐的午餐，漢克回家餵飽了整日看家的Sumo，隨後又出門開車在城裡穿梭。

漢克手邊是霍夫曼集團旗下所有建築的清單，雖然已經交給了馬庫斯幫忙調查，但他仍坐立難安，乾脆決定一間一間的察看，至少能給自己找點事情做。

直到月亮升起，漢克終於接到了馬庫斯打來的電話。

『安德森副隊長，我想我知道琉璃圓頂在哪裡了。霍夫曼的所有展館、飯店中，有一棟美術館成蛋狀環繞一個水池，弧面裝修了不少彩繪玻璃讓光線透過玻璃照出彩色的水面，我認為這裡是跟琉璃圓頂最相襯的地方。』

『而且不只如此，我還找到美術館的構造圖，對外開放的只有一樓跟二樓，但構造圖上還有空間不小的地下室。目前這棟美術館因為內部裝修而對外關閉，不覺得很適合拿來藏些東西嗎？』

隨後是好幾張照片以及地址訊息傳過來，漢克看著構造圖上神秘的地下室，決定親自去走一趟。

關閉的美術館內照裡只有緊急照明散發少許的亮光，然而從大片的玻璃窗能看到好幾個保全拿著手電筒來回的巡邏，就一個宣稱內部裝修而不開放的美術館來說，保全數量也多得太異常。

認定這裡肯定有些什麼的同時，漢克也無奈自己明明是個警探，卻跟個小偷一樣潛入美術館，要情報也不可能這種時機跟方式調查，讓馬庫斯還是蓋聞幫他偽造一份入場的電磁憑證，等「鑑賞」時間混進去蒐集情報還比較有用。

漢克很明白，他完全只是想見到那條人魚，只有看到人魚還平安無事的待在他所能及之處才可以放心。

回想記在腦子裡的建築結構圖，漢克避開廣場上照明的燈光到建築物的牆角邊蹲下，發現好幾片玻璃窗都空蕩蕩的只剩窗框，小心翼翼地起身查看裡頭，卻沒見到有多少展覽品。

可能內部裝修這點是真的，新的玻璃還沒來得及裝上去，難怪那些保全這麼頻繁的巡邏，漢克逮著一個巡邏的空檔翻進館內。

但是力道沒有把握好，漢克一翻身就摔在堅硬的地磚上，瞬間空曠的室內都是他摔在地時的撞擊聲回音。

「誰在那！」

該死！聽到保全的大喊漢克知道糟糕，連忙把自己硬底的鞋子脫了，光著腳往旁邊的室內展區躲進去。

果然沒多久兩個保全會合在外頭，胡亂照亮的手電筒光線令漢克緊張的屏息。

「會不會是聽錯了？」

「可能？我想我們都太神經質了。想想誰會來偷，怎麼搬走都是個問題。」

「哈哈，說得沒錯。再巡一趟到地下室，等等就能換班了。」

很快兩個保全的腳步聲遠去，漢克才重新穿回鞋子放輕動作踏出展間。

聽他們說要再巡一趟到地下室，他應該把握住這次機會。

漢克找到保全慢慢向前的手電筒燈光，便也尾隨在後，小心翼翼的跟過去。

※

似乎有誰來了。

清清淡淡的沉木的暖香、帶著點發酵菸草的氣味。

康納在水草中悠悠轉醒，不確定自己是做夢了還是真的嗅到了。

然而康納很快察覺這不是夢，那訊息素越來越清晰，他驚訝地起身，銀白的魚尾拍打砂石躍起，非常快速地游到水槽玻璃前。

「漢克？」

外頭沒有任何燈光，只有自己所在的水槽還開著燈，康納地雙手撐扶在玻璃壁上，他只能聞到漢克的Alpha訊息素，卻看不到對方人在哪裡。

「漢克，你在哪？」

「我在，我在這裡。」

隨著聲音抬頭，康納終於看到有個模糊的人影佇立在水槽前，以及印在玻璃上的寬大手掌。

他緩緩地擺動魚尾游去，伸出略帶細密鱗片的手隔著玻璃貼合人類的手掌。

康納很高興能聞到漢克溫暖的氣味膨脹得更加強烈。

「你是來買下我的嗎？」

※

原來被遮住的眼睛長這樣。

漢克看著人魚擺動線條美麗的魚尾朝他慢慢游來，淡棕色的眼睛承滿著重逢的喜悅，像是塊琥珀一樣流轉溫潤的光澤。

「你是來買下我的嗎？」

帶著細密水藍魚鱗的手隔著水槽與他的手掌貼合，漢克聽到人魚像是期待一般的問道。

「很遺憾，我沒那麼多錢買下你。而且也不想給自己掛上人魚買賣的前科。」

「是嗎？但我很高興你還記得我。」

人魚沒有因為否定而不高興，他煽動了魚鰭在漢克面前游轉一圈，嘴角仍掛著淺淺的微笑。

「……怎麼可能會忘記。」

漢克說得有些心虛，確實他不可能忘記跟人魚見了個面這件事，但那時他被人魚的姿色以及訊息素擄獲，最後又走得匆忙，只依稀記得人魚有跟他做過自我介紹。

好在他還能回想起人魚的名字。

「我們白天才見過面，康納。」

「你那時走得很倉促，我以為你沒聽到我的名字。」康納有些意外，本來服貼的耳鰭都驚訝得張開，隨後又像振翅般高興的搧動幾下。「我很高興。」

海洋鹽味的青果香又更加明顯起來，Alpha的本能下意識釋放更多訊息素，沉木的暖香忍不住與之纏綿，不論是漢克還是康納都感覺到了一種空缺被填補而放鬆的安全感。

但也只是一瞬間，漢克便把訊息素收斂起來，撇過燒紅的老臉摀住口鼻，僵硬的轉移話題。

「呃……為什麼你老是問我是不是你的買主？」

漢克偷偷的用眼角餘光去看康納，訊息素的瞬間接觸讓康納的臉頰染著淡淡的緋紅，連帶著藍色的魚鰭都艷麗了一些，正不安分地張開些許微微擺動。

「因為感覺被你買下後我逃離的機會比較大。我有自信能誘惑、說服你放我自由。」康納偏頭且理所當然地回答，表情自然的不像是有被訊息素影響。

聽起來真像是自己被小看了一樣。漢克好笑的咧了嘴角，雖然他其實也承認如果得到了康納，肯定是不會拒絕他的任何請求。

「那按照你的預想，我答應後你會要求我在哪放生你？」

「就現實狀況選擇的話應該是底特律河，但如果可以的話，我想看看海。」

「海？喔，你說過你還沒破蛋就被人類養著，肯定沒看過大海。」

「聽說那比底特律河還要寬敞且清澈，而且比河更加湛藍。」康納狀似回想著不知從哪聽來的描述，隨後又游得靠近玻璃壁仔細看著漢克。「或許跟你的藍眼睛一樣漂亮，漢克。」

「……你會看到的，康納。」

或許是受康納眼裡的嚮往影響，漢克沒來得及阻止自己便開口與他承諾。

但實際上多數黑市救出的人魚一生都回不去大海，被養殖的人魚喪失在大海生存的能力，即使靠後天學習成功放生，傳聞海中的人魚群體非常排斥被人類飼養過的同族，最後只能被迫重返岸上回到人類的水槽中。

「我會救你出去。」

「我相信你，漢克。但我只有三天。」

康納輕推玻璃壁向後漂浮，撐開魚鰭隨循環的水流波浪狀的擺動著。

「三天後就是拍賣會。」

Day 2

昨晚漢克睡得並不安穩。

康納清淡的青果香即使在他離開後仍在腦中揮之不去，訊息素交纏、結合的滿足泛起快感的尾韻，就算只有短短的瞬間也足夠擾亂一個Alpha的心緒。

他夢到康納，夢到他與銀白色的人魚纏綿，情動的人魚渾身的泛起誘人的粉色，水藍的耳鰭也因興奮而更加艷麗。

他們在岸邊交合，康納雙手環抱著他的脖子，魚尾被他牽制在雙腿間，隨著擺動不停拍打水面弄溼了彼此的身體。

康納沙啞的喘息吹拂在他的耳邊，在高潮哼出甜蜜的呻吟時，漢克喘著粗氣醒了過來。

醒來後不意外自己還硬著，漢克無奈的嘆氣，嘲笑自己就像是個年輕小夥子般容易躁動，懶散的躺在床上回味夢裡康納的味道與觸感，順手把生理問題解決掉。

早晨的警局陸續湧進上班的同事，漢克嘴裡咬著甜甜圈，瀏覽電腦螢幕上新增的各種情報消息。

目前只知道阿道夫．霍夫曼與人魚買賣有關聯，至於是不是人魚的持有者則不得而知，警局需要更多情報才能出動。

電腦上都是些沒什麼用的情報，馬庫斯那邊也還沒有新的消息，漢克顯得有些心煩意亂，乾脆抓起鑰匙打算再去港口繞繞。

漢克沒有再去卸貨區，反而是港口附近的河堤。

今天不是周休，河堤邊上出門郊遊的家庭很少，只有幾個人拿著釣竿釣魚。

漢克靠在自己的老車看那些釣魚的人，忽然想起以前也在各個港口偵破不少毒品案，而且從船上扣押了不少的麻醉劑。

「嗨，安德森副隊長。沒想到你居然像里德警探一樣跑出來摸魚。」

像是被讀心似的，漢克才剛想到那時毒品案提供不少情報的線人時，這人就自己走過來跟他打招呼。

「上次見面是三個月前？紅冰案能偵破都得感謝你的情報，傑利。」

「嘿嘿，能幫上警局的忙是我們兄弟的榮幸。」被稱為傑利的青年彎了嘴角一笑，抬起鴨舌帽向漢克點頭致謝，隨後掏出菸盒遞到漢克面前。「這次想打聽什麼？」

傑利三兄弟是漢克熟悉的情報販售員，他們不僅都是Beta，身為三胞胎連外表、體型、聲音都一模一樣，漢克聽其他嗅覺正常的人說他們甚至訊息素味道也一樣。

三兄弟都自稱傑利，就連漢克也分不清眼前的傑利到底是三個中的哪一個，只知道傑利們利用這點輪流在許多地方工作，向警方或政府販售他們蒐集到的地下情報。

漢克沒有拒絕，抽出支菸後拿自己的打火機點燃，淺淺的抽了一口後反問：「其他的傑利還有在港口上班嗎？」

「當然，這裡常常有黑貨進出，是收集情報的好地方。」

「我要霍夫曼這幾天進貨的資料。」

「霍夫曼的月光石？這有點難辦，我得收30。」

「開口真他媽狠……成交，但我明天前就要。」

「當然沒問題，還好今天港口上班的傑利不是我。錢用老方法支付就行。」

傑利拿出手機快速敲打一串訊息發送後，便擺擺手離開。

漢克慢慢把手裡的菸抽完，頭頂上的陽光隨越接近中午而更加曬人，於是乾脆坐進車裡打開冷氣，發現被他忘在儀表板上的手機有幾通未接來電。

滑開手機才知道是馬庫斯，漢克連忙回撥，好在對方很快便接聽起來。

「午安，副隊長。我這邊有了些進展，從霍夫曼的所有戶頭資料中發現有幾筆不小的海外匯款。我把資料都發到你的辦公電腦上了。」

在違規的邊緣漢克把老車開出了速限極限，快速回到警局在自己的辦公桌坐下。

點開電腦果然有一封由馬庫斯發來的內線郵件，內容是馬庫斯從霍夫曼各種資金來源中調出的可疑筆項。

美術館用的帳戶也在其中，這些金額看似龐大，卻也頂多就是美術品購置、場地租借的程度。

匯款人各不相同，匯款銀行有Otkritie、Sberbank、Promsvyazbank等等，漢克很快發現這些全都是俄羅斯銀行。

信件內還有一個附件，漢克點開看到的是馬庫斯整理出霍夫曼集團旗下展館除租借外所有的美術品購置清單，作者、來源地明確標示清楚，卻無任何來自俄羅斯的。

信件最後是馬庫斯的留言，說是自己沒有權限做更深入的調查。

那這裡肯定是得自己來了，漢克頭痛的盯著電腦螢幕，他確實能利用副隊長的職權調出資料，然而卻不怎麼懂電腦。

漢克對著眼前的電腦不知從何下手，隨後又意識到用職權調資料不是什麼需要高超駭客技術的操作，便拉開抽屜翻找個遍總算找到被他胡亂塞成一疊廢紙的筆記，攤平後照著上頭的指示操作。

這是很久以前傑弗瑞受不了他老是把權限給同事調查的惡習，便在大庭廣眾下把他叫進隊長辦公室，逼他要做筆記的硬是教了一輪。這段回憶真是不堪回首，漢克回想起那時他就這樣待在傑弗瑞的辦公室一下午，出來後每個同事都副不敢笑的表情，只有蓋文毫不保留的指著他的鼻子嘲笑他。

一步一步照著筆記指引，漢克緩慢的點著觸控鍵盤，才終於把這些俄羅斯銀行帳戶的持有人資料調出來。

「我看看，一個不會用電腦的老頭，只是調資料也能弄得滿頭大汗。」

討厭的聲音從背後傳來，漢克想都沒想的翻了個白眼，差點想把桌上的甜甜圈空盒往身後扔。

「閉嘴，蓋文。如果你這麼閒能來嘲笑我，何不去洗廁所順便把你的嘴也他媽刷乾淨。」

「火氣真大，漢克。你的酒精味重得我只要點火就能爆炸。」

就像是要印證一樣，漢克回頭就看到蓋文不怕死的彈了一個響指，一小簇火花在他的鬍子前閃爍。

「局內禁止使用能力，Witch。」

漢克不計較蓋文像是挑釁般的動作，他早就摸透了這小子永遠像是要找碴似的口氣，認真跟他計較反而是上了他的當，蓋文總以惹火別人為樂。

「聽說你立了一個人魚買賣的案？如何？我剛解決一個Witch殺人案，有的是時間幫你搞情報。」

不容否認，蓋文的嘴雖然惹人厭，私底下的情報非常靈通，但聽著他如此毛遂自薦漢克不禁懷疑這小子到底在打什麼算盤，考量到底該交給蓋文查查這些銀行帳戶，還是讓馬庫斯去幫他查。

「……不了，只是查個資而已，交給馬庫斯就能處理。」

「嘖，你最好不要後悔，要查情報還是混進哪個派對我都有方法。」

「需要的時候會再找你幫忙，現在給我好好工作而不是在這摸魚閒晃。」

漢克擺擺手把蓋文打發走，拿起桌機撥通馬庫斯的專線，告訴他已經把那些帳戶的資料發過去。

另一頭馬庫斯答應會再詳細調查後便掛斷通話，漢克期待這些資料能查出些什麼來。

直到下班前漢克才再次接到馬庫斯的電話，但並不是什麼好消息。

『壞消息，安德森副隊長。這些戶頭都是假資料，我嘗試繼續查下去，然而很遺憾……除了這些都來自俄羅斯銀行外沒有其他可用的消息。』

『我會往阿道夫與俄羅斯關聯的方向調查，晚上也會問問看父親有沒有聽說關於霍夫曼的傳聞。』

「喔，卡爾老藝術家。或許他曾在雞尾酒晚會聽過什麼謠言。」

『副隊長要順便來用晚餐嗎？父親也很久沒跟你聊天了。』

「下次再說，我還有事要辦。」

下班後漢克隨便吃了點東西便開車往希臘城，底特律最大的博弈業聚集地。

這裡一直都是人蛇混雜的場所，普通的消費遊客與黑幫等地下勢力並存的灰色地帶，同時也是一些身分特殊的人盤據的地點。

好比這家酒吧，是被稱為Witch的超能力體質的人們愛去的聚集地之一，漢克看了眼閃爍的霓虹燈招牌，抓抓頭髮推門走進去。

一進門就是震耳欲聾的節奏音樂，狹窄的舞池都是跳舞狂歡的客人，漢克很受不了這種風格，他喜歡安靜的配著球賽喝酒，如果哪天吉米那小子關門了他也寧可在公園吹風喝啤酒，也絕對不會踏進這種店傷害自己的聽力。

繞過門口吧檯還有舞池到後方室內區後音量才減少許多，漢克也找到了那個還沒到下班時間就溜得不知道哪去的曠職同事。

「唷漢克，回心轉意想找我幫忙了？」

蓋文叼著菸一臉痞笑，雙手正拿根球桿給頂端擦上巧克。

漢克還沒回應，跟蓋文同桌較勁的對手見他分心時，偷偷彈了幾下撞球桌，檯上靜止的撞球竟開始滾動偏離原本的位置。

「操，你個狗屎偷用能力是輸不起吧！這盤做廢！」撞球才剛動蓋文就馬上回頭大吼，在同伴的訕笑中把球桿扔給別人。

這裡真的糟透了，吵得耳鼓脹痛還滿是吵鬧的人群，漢克幾乎是一刻都不想待上。

「就不能換個安靜點的地方嗎？」

「這裡又不是吉米那個破酒吧。」蓋文把嘴上最後一口菸抽乾淨後捻熄，重新問一次。「所以，是什麼『委託』讓我們敬愛的副隊長回心轉意找上我了？」

「警局那大庭廣眾下是能委託些什麼？我還不想被傑弗瑞炒了。」

漢克把一張寫好的字條交給蓋文，本來還在痞笑的蓋文在收到字條打開閱讀後了然的挑眉。

_霍夫曼的人魚鑑賞入場憑證。_

「嗤，難度真高呢，老頭。但也正好。」

蓋文揮揮手裡的字條，一簇火焰快速從紙角燃起將整張紙燒成灰燼。

「我也有其他事情想去打聽打聽。」

※

水槽外的燈光再次亮起時，康納又一次看到外頭人類貪婪的臉，訊息素裡滿是對他赤裸的慾望。

這讓康納感到噁心，他想念漢克的氣味，還有訊息素交纏時膨脹起的木質香溫暖包裹並填滿他的感覺。

或許是不滿他佇足原地太久，一個潛水員從上方降下，拉扯連接康納頸圈的鎖鍊，逼迫他開始繞著水槽游一圈。

康納隨著潛水人的動作擺動魚尾向前游，他環視一遍外頭的人群，沒有看到哪一個人的身影像是漢克。

直到鑑賞會結束、外頭又一次關閉燈光後，康納隱隱期盼著漢克能再來見他。

然而直到月亮升高到水面中央，康納都沒有等到漢克。

或許今天不會來了。康納認知到這點後有些難過，卻不感到失望。

_「你會看到的，康納。我會救你出去。」_

康納枕著倒印月光的砂石閉上眼，他相信漢克會來的。

※

Day3

這天晚上漢克沒有睡好，去找蓋文交代委託果不其然的被那群狐朋狗友給攔下來喝酒，在各種調酒、啤酒、威士忌的洗禮下，當漢克走出酒吧時已經沒有時間及餘力去美術館見康納。

漢克硬是撐著醉到眼前花茫的視線駛車回家，給正嗚噎著等飯的聖伯納犬倒滿飼料後，連澡都沒洗就把自己摔進床鋪。

酒醉的鈍痛侵擾著漢克的睡眠，但更大的原因是焦躁。僅僅只是一天沒有看到那條人魚、沒有聞到那股大海寬闊的青果甜香，漢克就感到莫名的憂心及焦慮，深怕只是一個晚上康納就被帶離底特律、再也見不到他。

漢克醒醒睡睡的直到清晨的陽光從百葉窗灑進房間，確認自己再也睡不著後乾脆起床，忍著宿醉的頭痛去浴室沖了個澡，趁太陽還沒那麼曬人前出門。

漢克沒有馬上進警局工作，調查的事情都已經交派下去了，他很明白自己在現階段沒什麼幫得上忙的用處。

這次的人魚買賣不比以往是黑幫交易，像霍夫曼這樣乾淨的企業集團不會像黑幫使用人力，反而是用加密函件在內網傳遞消息居多。

人力的話漢克還能蹲點調查，甚至是靠黑幫的其他生意推斷情報，只有電子密函他一點辦法都沒有。

現在能做的只有等待調查結果，漢克無奈的坐在車子裡喝咖啡，從車窗往外瞪一棟新興的商業大樓—–屬於霍夫曼集團的總公司。

如果直接走進去就能打聽到情報該有多好，漢克咬咬牙喝完最後一口咖啡，打算啟動車子繼續在市區轉轉。

_叩叩。_

車窗被敲的第一時間漢克以為又是諾絲那女超人要開他罰單，抬頭卻發現居然是傑米。

「有什麼消息？」

漢克連忙放下車窗詢問，口氣裡是自己都沒察覺的著急。

「屬於霍夫曼的貨物一直以來都很多，大小從包裹到貨櫃都有，但這幾天有一筆資料挺有意思，我都抄在這了。」傑米把折成小方塊的紙交給漢克，趴在車窗前繼續說道。「本來是接下你生意的傑米要給你的，但他在港口沒看到你，就只好讓我跑一趟，調查是我做、送貨也是我做，這次分紅有個10也不划算。」

「哈，這是在跟我討小費？但是很遺憾30已經是極限了，頂多請你吃一頓飯。」

「不了，三個傑米都知道你請的一頓飯只是蓋瑞的漢堡餐車，我也只是抱怨。」說完後傑米揮揮手跟漢克告別。「祝你成功把『月光石』帶出來。」

把折疊好幾層的紙完全攤平，漢克先讀了第一張：上頭記錄著霍夫曼三天前進入港口的一筆貨櫃資料，內容物登記為天然石，貨櫃在抵達底特律前接連在五大湖、加拿大等地經過多次的轉運，而追隨整個蹤跡則發現發貨地點來自俄羅斯，一個叫做образц的工作室。

第二張寫著傑米調查образц的發現：образц是個製作與販售各種昆蟲、禽鳥、動物、魚類標本的工作室，除了一般常見品種甚至還有販售保育類的標本，沒有被政府找上門全是因為背後經營的安德羅尼科夫，一個在俄羅斯勢力龐大的黑手黨家族。

遠在俄羅斯的黑手黨跟在美國底特律設立公司的霍夫曼有什麼關係？漢克皺眉深思，儘管現在沒有頭緒，不過至少有了進展，霍夫曼肯定從安德羅尼科夫家族接手了人魚交易。

兩張紙對折後小心翼翼的夾進辦案用的筆記本，漢克重新啟動車子繼續他在市區的閒晃之旅，在一個路口等待紅綠燈時，眼角餘光掃到個熟悉的人影。

漢克挑眉，等綠燈後將車開到路邊停好，走過去向她打招呼。

「卡菈？」

金色短髮的女性牽著女孩走在路上，聽到有人喊她的名字時抬頭，也驚訝眼前的來人。

「咦？安德森副隊長？」卡菈伸手遮住了因驚訝而張大的嘴，隨後了然的笑出聲。「早安，小心被福勒隊長發現你在翹班。」

「我這是『外出調查』。」漢克說得問心無愧，於是又問。「我沒聽說你出院了。」

「因為我要求提前出院，之前的傷已經好的差不多了。」卡菈像是展現自己沒有大礙的伸展手臂，隨後又輕柔的牽起身旁女孩的手。「而且我也要實現諾言，帶愛麗絲來買禮物。」

「那女孩之後就跟你了？」

「沒錯，我收養她了。不然……沒人能照顧她。」

卡菈別有隱匿的話讓漢克沉默，前陣子的兒童誘拐案中愛麗絲的父親早警方一步闖入犯人的藏匿點，心急於女兒而莽撞的行為導致了他在愛麗絲面前被槍殺。

等到警方攻堅行動開始、抵達現場時只發現握著槍呆愣在原地、滿臉淚水的愛麗絲以及她父親與誘拐案犯人的屍體，處於混亂的愛麗絲朝最先向她靠近的卡菈開槍，直到抱住女孩取下她手裡的槍，卡菈一共中了四槍而緊急送醫搶救。

後來詳細的事情漢克也只是聽局裡其他同事茶餘飯後的閒聊得知，案件怎麼判的漢克沒有聽得多詳細，只知道愛麗絲因為開槍傷人的關係找不到親戚願意收養，最後可能會直接送去孤兒院。

「我能聽見她，也能理解她，肯定是最適合的監護人。」

卡菈自信的臉上沒有半點曾被女孩連開四槍重傷的恐懼，漢克不懷疑卡菈的信心以及態度，Witch體質的她肯定早在拿下愛麗絲手中的槍時讀懂了女孩的心。

「哼，養小孩可是累死人的。」

漢克聳聳肩不反對卡菈的決定，也不佔用她們太多時間便打算道別。

「祝你早日歸隊。」

「當然，很期待能趕快回到警局。」

目送兩人離開，漢克的視線隨著她們進入的店舖而被琳瑯的商品吸引注意，又不禁走過去仔細觀看。

那是一間飾品店，裡面不只有適合兒童的孩子氣髮飾，更多展示的是面向年輕男女以及送禮的各類飾品。

漢克著眼在窗廚展示的飾品，晶瑩且有奪目的藍色光暈，讓他聯想到康納那條銀白又帶著水藍魚鰭的尾巴。

_「如果可以的話，我想看看海。」_

_「聽說那比底特律河還要寬敞且清澈，而且比河更加湛藍。」_

想起康納前天對他說的話，一股衝動湧上喉頭促使漢克踏進店門，拿起那條閃爍光澤的銀製手鍊。

手鍊上綴飾著些小巧的貝殼片，扇狀的內側有帶著淺淺棕色的剔透質地，隨光線繞射後散發海藍的色帶光暈。

這讓他想到大海。

「副隊長有想要送禮的對象嗎？」

注意到走進店內的漢克，卡菈再次走上前去搭話，伸手拿取漢克挑選的手鍊。

卡菈沒打算侵犯漢克的隱私，但能力無預警的發動讓她透過手鍊，看到了巨大的水槽，以及令漢克一見鍾情的銀白色人魚。

「對……不過你應該看到了。Witch體質不能控制也挺麻煩的。」

看到卡菈接過手鍊表情的呆滯漢克就猜到是能力發動了，倒也不怎麼生氣，畢竟他愛上條人魚不是什麼意外的事情。

因為他是只聞得到人魚的Alpha，注定只可能會對人魚心動。

「我覺得這禮物很好，他會喜歡的。」

卡菈把手鍊還給漢克，略帶歉意的淺笑著祝福後催促他去結帳。

走出店門後漢克手裡多了絨布盒子，回到車上完全冷靜下來時才後知後覺的認為自己過於衝動了。

從美術館建築構造推斷那個水槽的正上方就是建築圍繞的水池，但漢克看過鎖住康納頸圈的鎖鍊，長度根本不夠他游到水面上。

隔著個水槽，他是要怎麼把手鍊交給康納？

想到這漢克自嘲剛才的衝動，卻也不打算回去退貨，啟動車子離開市區。

回到警局時漢克才剛踏進辦公室就感到氣氛不對，沒去外勤的同事們埋頭在自己的辦公桌工作，卻又偷偷的抬頭偷看他。

怎麼回事？漢克皺眉，便隨意攔住一個正要進檔案室的同事詢問。

「呃，副隊長午安，你終於回來了……小心點，有人找了你一上午現在非常火大。」

說完後對方很快的走進檔案室，顯然一點也不想被波及到。

「漢克！現在立刻給我他媽的滾進來我的辦公室！」

下一秒一陣怒吼從辦公室傳來，漢克不用回頭就是知道是他的老同學兼老同事同時又是上司的傑弗瑞又發飆了。

沒有任何能搪塞的藉口，漢克只能認命的在其他人默哀的眼神中走進隊長辦公室。

只是漢克沒有預料到，當他推門走進去後，傑弗瑞早就收起剛才咆嘯的憤怒，手指操作辦公桌上的觸控平面開啟燈光，將本是透明的玻璃隔間照射成單面鏡。

「坐下。」

漢克照傑弗瑞的意思坐在辦公桌前，接著眼前的螢幕亮起，顯示一封來自市政府的通知信。

準確來說，是警告信。

「一個對你來說糟糕的壞消息，市政府插手要求我們撤回你立的人魚買賣案。」

「他媽的搞什麼狗屎，要我們撤回？那幫王八蛋憑什麼！」

「我也不懂市政府幹什麼要管這麼多，畢竟我都沒收到你的調查報告。」

傑弗瑞邊說邊用咖啡機沖了杯咖啡遞給漢克，語氣非常的理所當然。

這是在拐彎抹腳念是他沒交報告的錯嗎？漢克不滿的噴了鼻息，喝了一口比交誼廳沖出來的水還要好上那麼點的咖啡，才繼續說道。

「不是不交，是根本沒得寫！直到早上才有那麼點進展……」

隨後漢克把目前為止調查到的情報，關於人魚的位置、美術館、霍夫曼集團、經歷多次轉運的可疑進貨資料、以及俄羅斯黑手黨安德羅尼科夫家族，全部報告給傑弗瑞。

傑弗瑞聽完後眉頭深鎖，他明白了為什麼市政府只是過目他們警局的立案就要求撤回。

「漢克，你應該清楚霍夫曼集團是一個乾淨新興的企業形象。這樣的集團私下搞人魚拍賣會瞄準怎麼樣的客群？」

這個問題令漢克一愣，一直以來他偵破的人魚案都是跟黑幫有關，也突襲過幾次拍賣會現場拘捕所有競標客，那些人無不都是與地下社會有關係的富豪或其他黑幫高層。

但今天是一個身分乾淨的人於私下舉辦拍賣會，那些黑社會相關的人再怎麼有錢，也不可能輕信不屬於他們世界的人將自己暴露於風險中。

人類對於異種扭曲的慾望不分黑白，這場人魚拍賣的競標客，很大的可能是由社會上的政治家、企業家等等組成。

見漢克陰沉的面色，傑弗瑞也知道漢克已經明白到這點。

「基於多方的壓力，我想我們很難不答應市政府的要求……除非你敢賭一把。」

「賭一把？」

「在拍賣會前蒐集到霍夫曼進口人魚主辦拍賣會的證據，這樣就能在那群變態犯法前把阿道夫逮捕破案。他們肯定也是沒經驗在偷偷摸摸這塊才這麼多馬角讓你查出來

，要辦到不是不可能。」

「聽起來像是放屁一樣的建議，拍賣會就是後天了。」

漢克嘴裡像是抱怨，語氣卻沒有半點放棄。

「但我賭定了，從以前我的運氣就很好。」

等到隊長辦公室的光學鏡關閉、重新變回普通的透明玻璃後，漢克推門走出去就往資料處理組前進。

敲擊門板的聲音引起資料組的人抬頭注目，同樣包括了馬庫斯。

「安德森副隊長！」正在排解同事資料問題的馬庫斯發現來人是漢克後，立刻讓另一個人接手他的工作。「關於你交代的事情我有了進展。」

說完馬庫斯帶著漢克到他的辦公室，他拿起平板點開資料，將數筆來往的郵件的電子紀錄交到漢克手中。

「我昨晚問了父親關於阿道夫．霍夫曼的事情，父親曾在雞尾酒晚會中聽說點傳聞，說是霍夫曼自稱他是帶動本地經濟與美學的集團，但其實就是騙子，他根本不是美國國籍。我稍微查了一下，確認過他的身分資料上國籍確實是美國，但有改寫過的痕跡，於是我往他的家族去查，發現他在美國沒有任何親屬紀錄。」

漢克一邊聽馬庫斯的報告，一邊看這些電子郵件。來往的內容很明顯是在籌措什麼大型活動，但配合上馬庫斯所說的話，很快發現其中有些矛盾。

內容來看寄件人稱霍夫曼為「堂弟」，而霍夫曼的回信也稱對方為「堂哥」，不像馬庫斯所說的沒有親屬紀錄。

「這些信件是我從霍夫曼使用的內網找到的，他一個月以來時常與這位堂哥聯絡，寄件的位置雖然跳轉了很多伺服器跳板，但初始位置確定是在俄羅斯。」

「俄羅斯？！」

漢克驚呼，他可沒忘記傑利給他的情報，霍夫曼進貨的人魚就是俄羅斯的安德羅尼科夫寄過去的。

「看來副隊長有頭緒了。」馬庫斯鬆了一口氣，慶幸自己這趟沒有白費力氣。「他們似乎很信任內網的安全性而在信件多次談起人魚買賣，但是很遺憾，這種程度的內網對我來說不算什麼。」

「謝了，馬庫斯。這些證據肯定能把那幫混帳通通丟上法院。」

「不用客氣，副隊長。還有需要的話可以再來找我，這種高難度的作業相當有挑戰性。」

馬庫斯的淺笑帶著自信，顯然對他來說這些調查完全在他的能力之內。

調查又有了一大進展，結合馬庫斯的調查漢克可以合理推斷阿道夫．霍夫曼與安德羅尼科夫家族有不小的關係，從刻意消除的親屬紀錄來看甚至可能還是血緣關係。

漢克在座位上整理目前收集到的情報以及馬庫斯給他的信件內容，中間他不停地抬頭張望，看著本來會正大光明在位子上偷懶的傢伙到現在都還沒進辦公室。

直到接近黃昏，漢克總算聽到耳熟的嗓子正罵罵咧咧的走進辦公室，而那人也直直地朝他的位置走來。

蓋文面色明顯疲憊，渾身衣服也亂七八糟的像是剛從紅燈區爬出來一樣。

「操，該死的凱薩琳，差點趕不回來！」

「弄到手了？」

「當然！」蓋文從外套掏出一台手機交給漢克。「都在裡面了，所以你今天就要混進去？」

對於蓋文的詢問漢克有些猶豫，現在警局才被政府暗中要求撤回立案，就算傑弗瑞能幫忙暫時打掩護，也不適合草率的潛入鑑賞會。

但漢克很明白，他很想念康納，想給康納看看能聯想到大海的禮物。

明明只是昨晚沒去見他，堆積在腦中的思念便惹得Alpha本能地躁動，無時無刻地渴望再聞到屬於康納的青果甜香，與屬於他的Omega交纏訊息素。

為何顧慮這麼多呢？況解目前要逮捕阿道夫還要更多證據……最終漢克得出了帶有私心的選擇，點點頭同意蓋文。

「今晚潛入，最好把你的臉整乾淨，換上套西裝。那裡聚集的全是上流階層。」

「你也沒多好，老頭子。」

蓋文在自己臉上比劃不存在的鬍子訕笑道，漢克沒好氣的罵聲滾蛋才趕走這小子，重回自己進入尾聲的工作。

冒著搜查敗露的風險潛入鑑賞會到底合不合理，漢克從回到家開始打理自己便一直猶豫是否該放棄這次的行動。

距離鑑賞會開始沒剩多少時間，漢克沒有餘裕能去買點變色片或染髮劑之類的喬裝用品，他對著鏡子把自己過多的鬍子打理整齊、剃掉參差的雜毛就得趕緊抹好髮油換上剛從衣櫃翻找出來的西裝。

最後從鏡子看來成效不錯，一個平時都不整理自己、在媒體前不曾改過的邋遢形象，一旦整理乾淨起來確實讓人認出不來。此時漢克才有了些底氣，運氣好點或許真的不會被認出來。

漢克沒有特別與蓋文協調什麼時間集合，反正最後都會進場，單獨行動比兩人更為安全。

在還沒遲到前漢克及時抵達現場，他特地叫了高級轎車的載客服務假裝自己是某個剛結束大型會議的企業家，而站在門口監視的保全也對此沒有懷疑。

漢克拿出蓋文交給他的手機點開入場憑證，保全掃描確認沒有問題便把他交給另一個穿著得宜的秘書帶路。

沒人詢問他的身份是在漢克的意料之內，沒有哪個形象正當的企業家或政治家想在這種違法的人魚鑑賞中自報門戶，而主辦方也體貼的顧慮到這點，身份確認全憑那個電子憑證。

也只有蓋文那臭小子有門路搞到這些，他跟底特律多數的Witch有良好的合作關係，常常用遊走於違法邊緣的方式濫用能力獲取他想要的情報。

走過之前潛入時曾造訪過的走廊，越接近地下室時漢克的心臟也跳得更快，穿過藏在行政區域內的地下電梯，漢克再一次站在康納所在的水槽前。

室內只有鋪著地毯的地板有嵌入微弱的燈光，昏暗之中只有大片的水槽是唯一的光源，似乎是因為還沒開始鑑賞，水槽內空無一物。

漢克看到正在遠方正在不怕死找人攀談的蓋文，而他也混入人群之中，希望能再找到點能作為情報的證據。

漢克如同室內的賓客一樣等待鑑賞會的開始，間隔著不等的時間動身改變位置，想要找到有沒有什麼可疑的人物或者關鍵對話。

結果走一圈下來完全沒有任何發現，漢克擔心再繞下去會有人懷疑他的行動便不再走動，沉默的仰望空蕩蕩的水槽。

當四處的細語逐漸停止時，漢克看到了一個熟悉的人也走進了室內，並且正與一些企業家小聲談話。

不會認錯的，那個人是阿道夫．霍夫曼！漢克不讓自己露出任何驚訝的表情，想緩緩靠近偷聽他們在講些什麼，突然室內的燈光被打開，四周的人們開始造動，漢克驚覺是鑑賞會開始了。

該死！漢克暗暗咋舌，此時他已經沒辦法走過去，只能咬牙放過那該死的混帳，注視著從上方沉下來的潛水員，游到底部拉著鎖鏈將躲在深處的人魚拉到人群面前，讓所有賓客能不漏一處的仔細觀賞人魚的渾身上下。

漢克感到不悅，所有物被人垂涎及錯失機會的情緒不停挑撥他的忍耐，但他卻還是極力摁壓住想要爆發出來的Alpha攻擊性訊息素，隱身於仰望水槽的人群中。

這種如漩渦般侵蝕的無力感在抬頭時就消散而去，漢克發現他正與康納四目相接，那雙溫潤的棕色雙眼透過玻璃、越過人群與他對視。

就好像確認到彼此存在般而安心下來，康納的眼眸化成了只有漢克能讀懂的蜜色，散發出只有漢克能嗅到的Omega氣味。

※

處於一個密閉的空間中，康納漸漸的失去對時間的掌控。

身為被關在水槽、即將被賣掉的人魚，康納顯得過於平靜，就像是這一切與他無關一樣。

他整日漫無目標的游蕩，就像是被人類關進水族箱的鯨鯊，只為了在狹窄的水槽中活下去而擺動著魚尾來回游動著。

直到累了康納才會仰躺在深水中，仰望著水槽唯一開闊的水面，他觀察漂浮而上的泡沫、細數每隻掠過天際的鳥類，任憑緩緩東昇而西落的日光照射他的全身。

他向著水面伸手，沒有游動的身體在水裡逐漸下沉，最後在背鰭接觸到水底細密的白色砂石時躺下。

醒來時就游泳直到疲倦，疲倦了就躺下睡著。這是康納每天能做的事情，一條被關在陸地上的人魚沒有任何逃脫的方式，他只能乖乖就服，當一條在人類手中把玩的觀賞魚。

但是漢克填補了他的時間，康納發現自從遇到漢克後他無不思念這個男性人類，溫暖的沉木以及發酵菸草的沉穩香調。每當這令他安心的訊息素在他的腦海中重新被想起時，康納都會忍不住在腦中構築那個佇立在水槽前模糊的人影、貼在玻璃的手掌、在黑暗中特別明亮的海藍色雙眼。

隨後是訊息素的交纏的瞬間，Alpha的氣味因為他而更加蓬勃，侵略而溫柔的掠奪屬於他的Omega味道，彷彿兩條交配的海蛇般親密的纏繞彼此，某種空缺被填補的安心感升起時，不曾體驗過的快感也從尾椎竄過全身。

每當想到這裡時康納都忍不住輕哼，手下意識的摀住下腹隱密在一片細密軟鱗下的性交腔，那兒正難耐的收縮著，即使從來沒有過經驗，康納也明白他被名叫漢克的Alpha吸引，想要與他交配。

這樣是否為正確的？康納感到了猶豫，本來他只打算利用漢克能聞到他的訊息素這點，施放任何Alpha都難以拒絕的Omega味道引誘漢克救他出去，如今自己卻也深陷其中對漢克念念不忘。

直到今晚的鑑賞會開始，康納再次被潛水員簽到人群面前時他從人類混雜的訊息素中聞到了熟悉的木質香，越過人群看到那雙如耳聞中大海般湛藍的雙眼，他不再認為這是不是個錯誤。

康納確信了，他愛漢克。

就像沒有其他人一般，康納脫出了潛水員的控制在水槽中擺動魚尾游動，他無視其他人類，只看著漢克一人、不漏任何一片魚鱗的向漢克展現自己的全身，隨光耀動光澤的魚鱗逐漸鮮豔起來，淺淡的水藍色有了明顯的漸層，就連下腹的軟鱗都引人遐想地染上美麗的淺藍。

康納將自己一切最美的模樣獻給漢克，Omega的青果香越發濃烈，甘甜訊息素與那個唯一能聞到他的Alpha交纏，熟悉的安全感與快感沖刷過背脊，康納微微脹紅了雙頰，撩撥般朝面紅耳赤的漢克呼出一圈圓形的泡沫，像是無聲的邀請他的Alpha用生物最原始的性交來佔有他。

康納沒有聽見其他人類的驚呼，他只聽見漢克呼吸一窒的強烈心跳聲。

※

漢克幾乎是咬緊牙關才壓下自己快要爆發的訊息素。

搞什麼？這毛沒長齊的臭人魚居然當著這麼多人的面對他跳求偶舞？

不得不說這對他非常有用，漢克被康納的Omega撩得呼吸加重，也因為康納這麼美的模樣也被他人飽覽而佔有欲發作，想要現在就跳下水池將這條不知死活的人魚帶到只有他們倆獨處的任何地方，用力的操他、佔有他，啃咬康納脖頸的腺體讓他成為自己的所有物。

在康納朝著他呼出泡沫時漢克完全勃起了，他匆匆的離開、走進廁所解開褲子，喘著著粗氣替自己手淫。

射精的快感讓腦袋一片空白，漢克抽幾張面紙擦掉手上不少的精液，深呼吸平緩自己過快的心跳。

廁所外頭有些許接連的腳步聲，看來是鑑賞會結束了。漢克將自己整理好後沒有馬上打開門走出去，而是考量著該不該留下來。

手伸向西裝口袋時碰到一個扁平的絨盒，漢克沒有忘記這是他早上買的手鍊，在出門前一個鬼使神差下被他塞進口袋裡。

救出康納後可能要過上許久才能實現帶他去看海的願望，即便如此漢克仍想給他看看些關於海的東西。

最終漢克決定留下，他拿出手機向蓋文發了訊息，確認對方早就已經安全離開後他也輕聲走出廁所，尋找一個靠近地下室通道的隱蔽置物間等待。

耐心的待到兩小時過去後，漢克才打開置物間的門縫窺視，確認外頭沒有人才推開門走出去，輕手輕腳的往地下室前進。

穿越行政區時漢克意外發現前方還有亮著燈的空間，他貼在視線死角的門口邊緣，朝裡頭看了眼發現有兩個人在談話，其中一個居然是阿道夫．霍夫曼！

沒想到這混帳還沒離開，漢克伏低身體把藏在胸前口袋巾的錄音機打開，放輕了呼吸仔細想仔細竊聽他們的談話。

「別擔心，親愛的先生。既然我們承辦了您的委託，一定會為您做到最好。」

「我不需要客套話，霍夫曼先生。我只需要成果，把那群打死不搬的骯髒Witch立刻給我趕走！」

「當然、當然，尤基克先生。但是那裡有『火蜥蜴』在防守，我們必須小心謹慎……」

「懦夫！安德羅尼科夫家的人居然這麼膽小，難怪被當作垃圾丟來美國！」

……

霍夫曼全程唯唯諾諾的奉承另一個人，漢克聽著他們的對話趨近尾聲便隱入隔壁門後，沒多久那叫尤基克的企業家嘴裡碎念漢克聽不懂的俄羅斯髒話離開，靜靜地繼續等待霍夫曼動作。

直到聽不見任何腳步聲，漢克聽見隔壁傳來霍夫曼的低吼，以及許多雜物摔在地上的碰撞聲。

「該死！該死！只會把這兩個麻煩丟給我的廢物堂哥！」隔壁那頭霍夫曼像是發洩般的摔砸東西，嘴裡更是口無遮攔怒罵。「給我等著，茲拉科……我肯定能宰了你回安德羅尼科夫家……」

之後霍夫曼再也沒有說任何話，直到隔壁的燈光也熄滅後，漢克才聽見皮鞋踩踏地板離開的聲音。

停止錄音後漢克從藏身的房間走出來，剛才的對話真有點意思。他綜合之前所獲得的情報可以證實霍夫曼確實跟安德羅尼科夫家有血緣關係，並且被迫接下兩個麻煩後打算黑吃黑重返家族。

漢克對黑手黨家族內的自相殘殺沒有任何興趣，但可能他意外搞到了蓋文想要打聽的東西，或許能用這段錄音再跟蓋文換點人魚案能派上用場的直接證據。

在腦中得出結論後漢克也走到了樓梯最下層，穿過短短的走道，漢克再次從一片黑暗中看到那個明亮的水槽。

「漢克！」本來還在水中漂浮遊蕩的康納只是聞到被收斂極淡的木質香就確定來人，欣喜的擺動魚尾巴游到昏暗室內中模糊的人影前。「我看到你離開的很匆忙，怎麼了嗎？」

沒想到一來就問這個。漢克乾咳了一聲解緩喉嚨的乾涸，也趕跑腦中人魚求偶中過於艷麗動人的模樣。

「去趟洗手間……你簡直快要了我的命。」

「你想與我交配，對嗎？」

聰明的人魚很快從漢克含糊的回答中得出真相，康納高興的顫動可愛的耳鰭，又朝漢克呼了圈泡沫。

「我很高興，漢克。」

那海洋鹽味的寬闊青果香再次散發開來，漢克敏銳的嗅到其中的甜味比起第一次見到康納以及上次來美術館的時後還要馥郁許多。

像是正從青澀中成長的果實，讓人忍不住遐想待到熟成時會有多麼甜美。

漢克也不再收斂訊息素，屬於他的沉木菸草味將康納的Omega訊息素不留一絲一毫的擄獲，緊密交纏的同時氣味也發生改變。

本來內斂的沉木像是被火點燃，散發了更加強烈的樹酯木香，讓本來溫柔的暖香多了種雄性的侵略性。康納第一次嗅到漢克帶上情慾的訊息素，瞬間就脹紅了臉，連脖頸的腺體都興奮的鼓起，像是發情初潮的甜蜜隱隱約約洩了一點出來。

身為一個Alpha自然不會錯過這一絲甜香，漢克當然也捕捉到了。

「你快發情了？」

「我……不確定，我不曾初潮過。」

康納摀住頸側細鱗下微微鼓脹的腺體，一直以來事不關己的平淡表情出現了少有的慌張，然而心中卻又期待初潮的到來，用發情期敏感而柔軟的身體與他的Alpha交配得更加契合。

「康納，別緊張。我會在你發情前把你帶出去。」漢克隔著玻璃想撫摸康納的臉龐，輕聲的安撫他。「會有醫生替你抑制發情期。」

「抑制？漢克不想標記我嗎？」

「不，我想！」

看見康納眼神中的失望漢克連忙否認，他愛康納、想標記這個Omega成為自己的，但是現實上漢克沒有不交出康納的選項。

「只是我沒辦法立刻標記你，康納。等警局行動把你救出來時，你會先被送到協助人魚的地方做檢查，可能……我們會有一段時間不能見到面。」

「……人類真是麻煩的生物。」

康納喃喃的嘆息，擺動銀色的魚尾在一片訊息素散開來的淡香中倒著游轉一圈，水藍色的魚鰭隨著水流翻滾得像是波浪。

「侷限自己的本能、制定複雜的規矩、還擅自將我們視為弱小的種族，自以為是的限制我們。」

「難道連我們想要愛誰都不能自己決定嗎？」

一直以來康納的行為太像是個人類，剛才他們訊息素交纏的親密早已消散，漢克看著他背對著月光如同示威般張開身上所有的魚鰭、露出十指上的爪子，再次意識到康納是非人類的異種。

然而這仍然不改漢克愛他。

「抱歉，康納。我是個活在這操他媽麻煩規矩中的人類。」漢克閉上眼深呼吸，再一次睜開雙眼直視著康納。「但只要你做出選擇，我一定會去接你。」

「我能做出選擇？」

「還記得我答應過會帶你去看海嗎？」

康納點點頭，收起魚鰭時他垂眼的神情看似有些落寞。

「我會帶你去的，只是需要時間。」

漢克從口袋拿出那個絨盒打開，將靜置在裡頭的手鍊展示給康納。

康納好奇的靠近並仔細觀看，那是條漂亮的銀色手鍊，綴飾著好幾片閃亮的碎片，內部是剔透的棕色，外殼有著粗糙的紋理。

看起來像是「貝殼」，他曾看過塑膠製的各種貝殼裝飾在放置他的水槽底部，卻不曾親眼見過真的。

「原來是長這樣。」

看著手鍊上小巧的貝殼，康納又抬頭望向漢克的雙眼，嘗試從貝殼還有漢克的藍眼睛去想像真正的大海。

「聽店員說貝殼經過時間會變成瑪瑙。」漢克拿起絨盒中的手鍊，在康納的手腕比劃。「我一定會去接你、一定會帶你去看看大海。我們只需要點時間。」

「等到救你出來我就給你戴上，希望適合。」

說到最後漢克的話變成種喃喃自語，康納貼近了玻璃才看到男人臉上害燥的紅成一片。

「你臉紅了，漢克。」

「操，天知道我上次給人送禮物是多久以前。」

康納見漢克嘴硬的噴了鼻息忍不住輕笑出聲，他伸手貼著玻璃，低頭像是隔著這層水槽依靠在漢克身上。

漢克同樣的伸手讓掌心與康納的貼合，他們的訊息素纏綿的交融在一起，像是柔情至極的吻，又像是柔和拍打在肌膚上的溫泉浪花。

「我愛你，康納。」

直到水池上方看不見升起的月亮他們才依依不捨的道別，漢克熟練的離開美術館時東邊的天空已經些許泛白，在昏暗的地下室中意外的對時間感到遲鈍，又或者是之後他與康納訊息素的交合舒服的讓人忘卻時間。

走在街上一段距離漢克才叫了計程車回家，打開家門時安撫了因主人整夜不歸而擔心的大狗，解下勒人的西裝以及領帶後把自己摔在沙發上。

雖然不是沒過熬夜加班隔天又上班的經驗，但徹夜未眠的疲勞讓漢克依舊感到脫力的精疲力盡。

眼看大概只剩下四個小時能休息，漢克把那枝錄音機放在桌上，閉上眼放任身體的疲倦與該去工作的理智在他的腦中交戰。

最終漢克還是敵不過身體的疲憊，努力提起些力氣運轉著腦袋確認目前為止所收集到的情報。

多筆從俄羅斯匯入的可疑帳款、來自俄羅斯黑手黨經營的образц標本工作室的貨物、與俄羅斯當地「堂哥」密切聯繫的人魚交易籌辦信件……馬庫斯駭出的通信非常關鍵，即使阿道夫．霍夫曼很可能會否認曾使用過這個通訊管道、甚至栽贓其他人，但配合其他佐證足以開出搜索票逮捕他。

證物已經算是充足了，漢克試圖說服自己別這麼擔心，從沙發起身到臥室，打算暫時放空腦袋好好睡一覺。

反正他也常常中午才到警局，多遲到一天也不會怎麼樣。

Day4

再次睜開眼時漢克舒服地打了個哈欠，這一覺他睡得極沉，足夠的深度睡眠讓原本的疲勞消失得差不多。

拿起放在床頭櫃上的手錶確認時間，漢克忍不住罵了聲髒話快速起床，把身上睡皺的白襯衫脫了隨意丟在床鋪，換上自己的日常服，不忘拿起客廳桌上的錄音機後連忙出門。

警局上下對於漢克中午才出現在辦公室早已見怪不怪，只是很少見到他一踏進門就左顧右盼的到處找人。

「安德森副隊長，在找誰嗎？」

朝著詢問的方向轉頭，漢克很意外能看到這一身白袍的金髮青年。

「賽門？難得看到你來警局，伊利亞那傢伙沒把工作全丟給你？」

漢克記得賽門雖然跟馬庫斯他們是朋友，但通常很難過來警局一趟，他在協助異種與Wich的複合診所工作，他們的所長太過隨心所欲，為了能專注自己的研究而把診所的工作都丟給賽門或者他的秘書。

因為人魚血緣的體質影響，漢克也時常去那邊接受身體狀況的定期檢查，對他們都非常熟悉。

「克洛伊把應該是所長該做的工作交還給他了。」賽門溫和的笑著回答，手裡是漢克很熟悉的紀錄平板。「今天是代替所長來做些事前準備。」

「事前準備？」

「沒錯，我們收到福勒隊長的聯絡，預計明天將有人魚救援行動。」

「什麼？」

漢克皺眉，那些證物雖然整理好了，但他都還沒跟傑弗瑞報告，怎麼突然就能開搜索票了？

「福勒隊長好像有調副隊長的電腦檔案，幫你把證物整理成能夠提交的書面報告後申請了搜查許可。」

「去他媽的，我不認為那些足夠讓霍夫曼招認……對了，你有看到蓋文那小子嗎？」

「沒有看到，我也才剛剛抵達警局。」

賽門搖頭，隨後體貼的表示如果有看到會幫忙轉告蓋文，便繼續手上的準備工作。

沒想到傑弗瑞會幫他搞定報告，這真是讓漢克感到訝異的同時，也肯定他親愛的老友整個早上沒找到他有多氣急敗壞。

「漢克！立刻來辦公室！」

果不其然下一秒就是全警局都能聽到的呼叫，漢克抓抓自己亂糟糟的頭髮，認命的走進隊長辦公室。

「真不知道你辦案是積極還是消極，證據都找好了還不趕快弄成報告給我，不知道法院那群混帳做事有多沒效率嗎？」

一進門就是傑弗瑞一串抱怨，漢克熟練的當作沒聽到後坐下。

「我昨晚熬了整夜！早上沒休息就來弄報告書我肯定暴斃在位子上。」

漢克氣急敗壞的反駁，他也想盡快把東西交到傑弗瑞手上，早點踢開美術館的大門逮捕霍夫曼後把康納接出來，但無奈現代高速進步的電腦漢克完全不拿手，那些他熟練的辦公室軟體早在幾年前完全淘汰，且處於疲勞狀況的話效率肯定更差。

「熬夜跑哪去了？跟你亂七八糟的髮型有關？害我還得擔心你東西來不及交不出來，只好幫你搞定。」傑弗瑞瞥了眼漢克亂翹的頭髮後喝口咖啡，把存有案件調查報告的平板交給漢克。「明天不就是人魚的拍賣會了？」

「就是因為這樣我晚上潛入了鑑賞會……只是沒找到能讓霍夫曼認罪的直接證據。」

「那也沒辦法了，在那群變態企業家跟政治家成為違法競標客前我們得先靠這些證物逮捕霍夫曼並把人魚保出來。」

之後傑弗瑞向漢克解說了搜索行動，明天中午兩組成員會分頭行動，一組將會前往霍夫曼集團的總公司傳喚阿道夫．霍夫曼，另一組則直接去美術館將人魚保護起來。

身為立案人漢克自然也在成員之中，他毫不猶豫的選擇人魚救援行動。

會議結束後漢克終於看到蓋文出現在辦公室，慶幸自己不用去Witch酒吧碰運氣找人。

「唷，漢克。聽賽門說你找我？」

蓋文正一派輕鬆的翹腳在辦公桌上玩手機遊戲，悠閒的讓漢克懷疑這小子是不是根本就沒有什麼要調查的東西。

「你不是有事情要查？」

「這叫做適度放鬆，我才不像你為了辦案爆肝一整晚。」

蓋文的語氣聽起來像是毫不在意，不過跟他相處久了都知道這是他排解搜查進度停滯時的逃避方法。

「這玩意給你聽聽。」

漢克把錄音機放在辦公桌上，蓋文挑眉放下手機拿起那個小小的錄音機，推開回放的按鍵後靠近耳邊仔細聆聽。

不出漢克所料，蓋文在聽了幾段對話後立刻沉下臉。

「這應該是你要的情報，火蜥蜴。」

「真有你的，漢克。想要些什麼？我可不想欠你人情。」

「霍夫曼跟人魚買賣的直接證據。」

「哼，果然是這個。」

蓋文放下錄音機時嘴角彎起危險的痞笑，像是下一秒就要把錄音裡想對Witch動手的傢伙燒成焦炭。

「別真的把跟你們做對的人燒了。」

「放心，只是在違法的邊緣，絕對合法。」

入夜後漢克又一次駛車來到美術館附近。

明天就會開始救援行動，漢克明知今晚不是個適合潛入的時機，不應該做任何可能打草驚蛇的舉動，卻仍不自覺的來到美術館外。

想到救援成功後他跟康納注定會被分開一段時間，漢克本能渴求把握任何在分離前可以相處的機會。

穿過廣場漢克很順利來到建築的窗外，仔細聆聽來回巡邏的腳步聲空檔，耐心等待潛入的機會。

美術館內的保全數量似乎沒有變動，漢克找到機會便翻過窗戶進入室內，按照完全記在腦子中的路線順利摸到通往地下室的樓梯。

一如往常昏暗的地下室以及巨大的水槽，明明只來過三次而已，漢克卻已經無比熟悉這裡。

水中銀白色的人魚很快注意到屬於漢克的訊息素，快速的擺動漂亮的魚尾巴遊到玻璃前，就像是與分開許久的戀人重逢一樣開心。

「漢克，你來了，很高興還能看到你。」

康納的耳鰭像振翅般顫了顫，接觸到心儀Alpha時散發的訊息素毫不保留的透露喜悅，即將初潮的甜香預兆就像一顆經歷成長後即將成熟的果實越發馥郁。

「我也是，康納……呃，你身體感覺怎麼樣？」

漢克聞到比昨天更加甜蜜的香氣，忍不住懷疑是身為Alpha的自己催熟了康納的Omega體質，擔憂起是否他今晚不應該過來的。

「身體？漢克擔心我的初潮嗎？目前還沒有任何地方感到不舒服。」

康納毫不害羞的偏頭回應，手像是確認般的撫過下腹覆蓋性交腔與生殖器的細密軟鱗，最後來到鰓裂上方的頸側。「只有脖子的腺體有發熱腫脹的現象。」

人魚的表情格外純真，配上這一連串動作卻又色情無比，漢克被撩得呼吸加重，但幾日相處他已經能分辨康納的行為，可以很肯定現在康納真的完全沒有想誘惑他。

「你能把握自己身體狀況就好，初潮時被打抑制劑會很痛苦，而你被保護時我越不過那群醫生標記你。」

「我會克制好的，漢克。我想讓你感受我完整的初潮。」

看著康納用乾淨的臉龐說著如此赤裸的話，漢克差點可恥的硬了，他咳了幾聲解緩喉頭泛起的乾涸，打算換個話題聊聊。

「漢克，我能問你一個問題嗎？」

還沒等漢克想出有什麼適合轉移話題的內容，康納便先開口提問，他伸出雙手貼在玻璃上靠得更近，漢克都能細數康納臉蛋以及身上的痣。

「問題？關於什麼？」

「最初我曾問過為什麼你是人類卻聞得到人魚，當時你回答我『不重要』，但我還是很在意。」

「只是這個？」

漢克意外康納居然還記得那時他因為懶得解釋而搪塞過去的話，他以為康納會更在意被保護起來後會面臨怎麼樣的日子，以及具體要多久才能跟他生活在一起。

「那時沒時間解釋所以才那樣說……其實也沒什麼，我的家族有人魚的血緣，導致Alpha成員通通有嗅覺的毛病，聞不到人類卻能聞到你們。」

漢克不在意的聳肩，這些都是高中剛剛分化成Alpha時他的雙親講的，那時漢克也當作只是繼承了點血緣而已。

「聞不到別人的訊息素倒是挺方便的，我不能想像天天聞別人訊息素受到影響的見鬼日子……唯一的麻煩是該死的顯性基因，年紀越大身上就越多人魚的特徵，搞得現在要隨時去複診檢查。」

「人魚的特徵？我可以看看嗎？」

康納好奇的貼在玻璃上想看清楚，但水槽外昏暗的空間他再怎麼努力也只能看到漢克模糊的人影。

「老天，一個老男人的身體有什麼好看的。」

漢克嘴裡上雖然這樣說，手卻還是隨康納的意將襯衫的長袖捲起露出整個手臂，盡量靠近水槽讓燈光照亮異於常人的皮膚。

雖然很不明顯，但康納看到了漢克多毛的手臂上有些許鱗片的痕跡，形狀不像是他平滑的圓扇狀，而是類似菱形的盾狀。

「泡水後有痕跡的地方會變硬成真的鱗片。」漢克將捲起的長袖放下，重新遮住手臂後換比了比自己的脖子。「這裡也有鰓裂。」

「真神奇，這也代表漢克能夠在水下呼吸嗎？」

「當然……但現在我不可能走回上面跳下水池陪你！回去時我滿身是水絕對會被保全發現。」

漢克看著康納期待的雙眼馬上猜到他想要提什麼要求，為了能順利從美術館溜回家他也只能忍痛拒絕。

「也對，萬一你被保全發現你就不能來接我了。」康納乖巧的點頭，隨後抬頭看了水面倒印的一輪月光。「我希望你再待一下，漢克。我想感受你。」

隨康納說完後Omega的訊息速逐漸清晰起來，即將初潮的甜果香不停挑逗漢克的Alpha本能，吸引他也釋放訊息素回應。

「你現在不適合跟我的訊息素接觸，康納。」

「拜託，我需要你。」

康納異常的堅持讓漢克有些心軟，Omega的甜香中略略帶了不易察覺的不安，訊息素無法將情緒藏住，即使康納的臉龐看起來多麼平靜，但漢克還是讀出了他的害怕。

明天就是拍賣會，康納信任漢克會來接他，卻還是感到恐懼。

「……好吧，但只能一下子。明天我們就要開始行動。」

最終漢克無法拒絕康納，釋放了自己的暖木香包裹康納的訊息素，不帶任何性欲以及慾望，一絲一縷輕柔的安撫他的Omega。

漢克答應的一下子沒有明確的時限，但延長了很久很久，久到康納在全然放鬆的安全感中眼皮越來越沉，直到他拋開被關在水槽當觀賞魚的壓力，蜷曲起身體枕著砂石入睡，這股暖香才停歇下來。

Day5

半夢半醒之中漢克似乎一直聽到某種惱人的噪音，他吃力的撐開雙眼，發現是放在床頭櫃的手機正在不停的震動。

百葉窗透進薄博的清晨陽光，漢克嘴裡喃喃的咒罵，伸手拿起手機想看看到底是哪個混帳這時間打來吵他。

漢克腦袋裡已經想到了兩個可能性，不是傑弗瑞有急事、就是剛下酒吧發酒瘋的蓋文，而如果真是後者，漢克發誓絕對要把蓋文的電話設為黑名單。

結果手機螢幕上卻顯示令漢克意外的名字，他立刻回撥過去，等待不到三聲對方很快接通起來。

「克里斯？搞什麼一大早找我？」

『安德森副隊長，呃、很抱歉這麼早打擾你，但希望你能來醫院一趟……等等蓋文你還不能下來！』

克里斯還沒講完，漢克就聽到他慌張的制止，更遠方還有蓋文大喊著不要把他當病人的回應。

怎麼回事？蓋文那傢伙怎麼查個情報能躺進醫院？

「蓋文那傢伙又闖了什麼禍？」

『詳細情況蓋文也不說，他的手機故障了，堅持要我打電話找你，副隊長。』

「好吧，我等等就到。」

從電話裡還能聽到蓋文正像個臭小孩一樣大吵大鬧讓漢克放了點心，至少聽起來不是受了什麼太嚴重的傷。

結束通話後漢克很快起床盥洗，隨便換上衣服後替還窩在客廳的Sumo倒點飼料，揉揉大狗的腦袋看到壓在沙發的牽繩頓時有些愧疚，他這幾天忙得沒時間能陪牠出門散步。

不知道康納會不會怕狗？距離救援行動越近，漢克思考著是時候該為未來做點準被，至少他得抽出時間去把另一棟房子整理起來。

抵達醫院後漢克很快找到蓋文的病房，本來在電話吵鬧的傢伙此時顯得安分許多，漢克打量正臥在病床上的蓋文，一眼就能看到臉上的紗布以及手臂與肩膀的繃帶。

克里斯向漢克報告了大智過程，說是Witch酒吧被不明的勢力襲擊，當時蓋文正好也在，於是暴怒之下跳出來反擊，就受到後方持槍的人射傷。

「看起來挺嚴重的。」

「對，我他媽一點也不想臉上再多道疤。」

蓋文狀似疼惜的揉自己滿是鬍渣的臉，成功的引起漢克的白眼以及想把咖啡丟在他臉上的慾望。

「笑話到這邊。漢克，你要我查的東西有著落了。」

「感謝老天，我以為你來不及弄到手。」

「要謝就謝艾倫那傢伙，我藉口想查犯案Witch他才監聽到這麼多。」蓋文翻了床上外套的口袋，找出一片記憶體晶片交給漢克。「霍夫曼昨晚跟他親愛的俄羅斯堂哥通話，真懷疑你是不是被上帝眷顧，想要什麼情報一查就有。」

「 祈禱這好運能保佑我一切順利，人魚案之後我還有得忙。」

漢克聳肩，把當作慰問的兩杯熱咖啡以及早餐交給克里斯，他可沒時間能留在醫院幫忙切水果。

回到車上漢克首先拿起放在副駕的筆記型電腦讀取這張晶片，監聽的內容不只有霍夫曼談論人魚拍賣的事情，同時也有關於安德羅尼科夫等等的關鍵字，漢克萬萬沒想到居然真的能這麼順利弄到這樣的直接證據，要說是運氣好的話，這也太他媽好過頭了。

「簡直跟故意一樣……」

漢克懷疑的皺緊眉頭小聲嘟嚷，但這沒有什麼「陷阱」的用意，也對他們的救援與拘捕行動沒有任何影響。

不論怎麼說，這項證物可以交給傑弗瑞讓他當作補充證物提交上法院，他或許不用擔心這麼多。

這個晶片現在還不急著交到傑弗瑞手上，距離中午還有點時間，漢克還是決定在行動之前先去伊利亞那待命。

診所與警局相距不遠，而或許是因為配合救援行動，今天診所內沒有其他諮詢或者需要能力控制療程的病患，空蕩蕩的櫃台只有克洛伊正安靜的整理病患資料。

「早安，安德森副隊長。要順便做檢查嗎？」

「早安，很抱歉我不想當伊利亞那傢伙的研究動物。」

漢克抹了把額頭的汗擺擺手拒絕，他不會忘記每次檢查都被伊利亞強迫泡在水池裡一整天不能上岸，只為了讓那個研究狂能觀察他長出來的鱗片的痛苦。

此時後方有人悄悄的往漢克走近，克洛伊顯然注意到了，然而她沒來得及還沒出聲告訴漢克，那人就先出手。

「操！」

冷不防的脖子被一個冰冷的東西抹過，漢克立刻轉身反擊，可對方大概也猜到他的動作，早在剛才向後退了好幾步。

「見鬼了，伊利亞．卡姆斯基！你他媽搞什麼東西！」

漢克立刻朝著伊利亞破口大罵，然而穿著白袍的假醫生一點都不在意，逕自將手上手上沾了汗水的玻璃抹片覆上一張試紙仔細觀察。

「甘味激素與性激素的組成比之前增加許多，看來你成功朝向一個功能正常的Alpha邁進一大步，漢克。」伊利亞對於他的行為毫不感到任何的抱歉，他自顧自的分析後快速將資料紀錄下來。「這麼多次人魚案件後你終於肯對一隻動心了？」

「閉嘴，伊利亞。這跟康納無關。」

「喔？原來這次的人魚叫康納。看來你真的很喜歡他，你從來都不會記人魚的名字。」伊利亞像是自己孩子總算長大般一臉欣慰，即使對方明顯比他還年長。「需要給你上個人魚性教育課程嗎？我可以詳細的告訴你人魚適合在怎麼樣的環境交配。不過懷孕就有點難了，你知道的，跨種族的受孕機率都很低。」

「閉嘴，伊利亞。我不需要你教我該怎麼操一條人魚。」

漢克翻了白眼忍住想透扁這欠揍的混帳，他很清楚伊利亞是故意開他玩笑，畢竟所有人魚相關的知識早在他第一次來診所時就被伊利亞強硬的塞進他的腦袋。

只是沒想到現在也派上用場就是了，漢克從來都不認為自己會愛上人魚。

「開個玩笑，漢克。你總是這麼死板，相比之下蓋文還比較有趣。」伊利亞聳聳肩，收起自己喜好捉弄他人的惡趣味。「讓我們來談談些嚴肅的話題。」

「嚴肅？我以為你一直都這麼不正經，伊利亞。」

「如果你真的愛上這條人魚，我想你會爭取當他的監護人？」

伊利亞不理會漢克的調侃，難得面露些許嚴肅的問道。

「當然會。還是說其實有什麼人魚與監護人之間禁止伴侶關係的爛規矩？」

「這點不用擔心，據我所知各州乃至聯邦政府都沒這種規定。而且我還能告訴你，全國上下人魚跟監護人產生伴侶關係的案例並不少。」

「真高興你告訴我這個，如果可以的話順便在選擇監護人時幫我多說點好話。」

「我很樂意幫這個忙，希望未來我能多多與你可愛的人魚有愉快的交流。」

嚴肅也只有那一兩句話的瞬間，伊利亞很快又擺回屬於研究狂熱於觀察的玩味笑容，手指向診間的方向對漢克詢問。

「要順便做檢查嗎？」

「你就這麼閒？事前工作都準備好了？」

漢克危險的瞇起眼睛，防備眼前的研究狂人下一秒會做出任何違法的驚人之舉。

沒辦法，這傢伙前科太多。

「準備的非常完美，運送人魚的儲水槽、鎮定劑、抑制劑、醫療用品……該有的全都準備在車上了。只差該給你做個檢查，避免你的發情期突然發作？」

「去你的檢查，我拒絕！」

最後漢克還是被伊利亞半強迫的打了一劑Alpha用的抑制劑，接著便坐在候診區等待藥劑會腺體刺痛的副作用舒緩。

直到時間趨近行行動開始，漢克才從警用機收到傑弗瑞傳來的電子搜索票，讚嘆法院的工作效率，他慶幸自己沒去警局報到，不然肯定掃到傑弗瑞急到直跳腳的颱風尾。

上午11點整，漢克分派班負責去霍夫曼總公司逮捕阿道夫．霍夫曼的兩人分隊，自己則帶剩下三人以及診所的伊利亞和賽門前往美術館。

休館的美術館前突然停了幾台車很是顯眼，尤其診所為了載運水槽而開的貨車更引起路人注目，漢克帶著其他人大方地穿過美術館廣場，守在門口的警衛理所當然將他們攔下。

「先生們，美術暫時時休館中。」

「底特律警局，我們接獲通報有人魚被軟禁在裡面。」

漢克示出自己的警徽以及電子搜索票，耐著性子走完法規上應該要走的流程。

康納就在裡頭等著他，漢克很難不著急。

「警局？」保全顯然是感到難辦的皺緊眉頭，對另一個同伴比了手勢後繼續攔著他們。「我得跟上級溝通。」

「管你上級是什麼意思，我要你們現在、立刻讓我們進去搜查！」

漢克急了，他眼看保全的同夥走進美術館內，就怕他們打算該死的拖延時間把康納藏起來、甚至是轉移曾經看過的貨車水艙中載去別的地方。

『副隊長，這裡是班。』突然，戴在耳朵上的對講機響起。『我們剛剛搜過了總公司上下，沒有看到阿道夫．霍夫曼。』

該死！難不成就這麼巧霍夫曼也在這裡？剛剛的保全是進去找他通報？漢克咋舌，這樣拖下去弄不好可能連人都逮不到。

「先生，你這是妨礙公務。如果你不配合，我們也只好使用些手段。」

見漢克沉默的眉頭深鎖，同行的喬許立刻幫忙已經在爆發邊緣的上司補充完最後的警告。

「你們想幹什……啊！！」

保全還沒說完，耐心全失的漢克握緊拳頭揮出，結實的一拳重重擊在保全的臉上，力道之重就連一旁的喬許都聽到似乎有鼻樑斷掉的聲音。

應聲倒下的保全大概沒想到警察居然這麼簡單就採取暴力手段，其他人對於漢克的行為已經習以為常，卻還是別開眼假裝看不見保全臉上的鼻血，除了伊利亞以外。

「銬起來，別浪費時間！」

「副隊長，請不要朝臉部等明顯位置下手。」

「廢話少說，進去裡面把霍夫曼給我找出來！」

漢克不打算多理採倒下的保全，急沖沖的帶著其他人走進美術館裡。

「不愧是為了伴侶的Alpha，下手真狠。」

伊利亞保持一貫看好戲的風範，打量了保全臉上還沒停的鼻血也一起進入館內，他等不及想看看是怎麼樣的人魚讓漢克如此迷戀。

美術館內意外的沒有看到其他人，漢克猜測可能是去支援轉移工作才沒有空過來防備他們，霍夫曼不曉得躲在，然而對現在的漢克而言，那個該死的王八蛋已經不是那麼重要，他在意的只有康納。

「喬許跟診所的人去辦公區、剩下的人去水池，不論有沒有看到他們的人在幹什麼都給我制止，不管哪邊誰找到霍夫曼就給我上銬！」

進入行政區後漢克把霍夫曼交給喬許他們處理，自己走下樓梯到地下室去，沿著牆壁尋找有沒有哪裡是連通水槽用來餵食、檢查之類的工作間暗門，但卻是一無所獲。

最後漢克來到康納所在的展示間，中午時段日光從上方水池撒下後由水槽折射照亮整個空間，令本來昏暗的室內意外明亮。

「康納，你在哪？」

空蕩蕩的水槽令漢克心中升起不好的預感，他著急的左右巡視巨大的水槽尋找那條銀白的人魚，同時試圖告訴自己應該冷靜下來，從空氣中的Omega訊息素判斷康納應該還沒有離開。

「漢克？」

康納小心翼翼的回應從腳下傳來，漢克連忙低頭查看，才找到水槽深處正匍匐在水草與珊瑚之間躲起來的康納。

「感謝上帝，你還在。」

看到康納緩緩的從水草中游出來，擺動魚尾巴抖掉砂石的模樣，漢克才放下心中一切糟糕的猜測。

「外面聽起來很混亂，我以為是他們要把我帶走了，所以才躲起來。」被漢克看到自己躲藏的模樣似乎讓康納有些不好意思，雙頰微微的泛紅。「還好是你，漢克。」

說完康納彎起一抹漂亮的微笑，漢克也放心下來，打算問問康納知不知道要去哪裡把他從水槽弄出來。

此時對講機發出電磁的茲茲聲，漢克聽到了其他人的回報。

『副隊長，水池這裡有好幾個保全正在進行人魚的轉移作業，已經重申職權勒令他們停下了，但是沒有看到霍夫曼。』

『副隊長，我是喬許。辦公室裡面沒有任何人。』

「漢克，你的背後！」

康納的驚呼令漢克立刻轉身，看見那個到處都找不到的阿道夫．霍夫曼正站在他的身後，手裡舉著一把自動手槍對準他。

剎那間漢克憑著從警多年的直覺決定向前制止，Alpha尖銳的攻擊性訊息素炸開瞬間往前疾衝，趁霍夫曼被震懾住的空檔狠狠將他撞倒在地。

_碰碰！_

槍焰與煙硝瀰漫在眼前，一陣混亂中霍夫曼開槍射中的天花板好幾處，被擊碎的燈飾玻璃碎片全落了下來。

「我不會失敗！我要回安德羅尼科夫家去！」

「有話都給我他媽回警局講！」

漢克奪過手槍丟到角落後氣得破口大罵，他奮力扳過霍夫曼極力反抗的身子，抓緊手臂向後制伏，才拿出手銬將人緊緊銬起來。

「漢克！你還好嗎！」

身後康納著急的敲打玻璃呼喊，漢克擺擺手表示自己沒事，喘著氣起身擦掉因瞬間爆發力而滲出的汗水，打開耳邊的對講機回報。

『這裡是漢克，我在地下室逮到霍夫曼這混帳了，喬許下來把人帶上去丟進警車。』

結束通話後漢克回頭看向康納，鬍子下的嘴角彎起溫暖的微笑。

「結束了，康納。」

※

後來由康納的描述，漢克得知這棟水槽根本就沒有連通到其他房間，所有的糧食都是從水池上面投入，真的把康納當作養在水缸裡的觀賞魚一般，而檢查等等也是直接幫他解鎖後上岸進行。

漢克從霍夫曼身上找到了解鎖的感應卡，他讓康納等著，便飛快地跑上樓梯回到一樓。

康納仰望著水面等待，終於看到漢克的影子出現在水池邊，他完全忘記自己被項圈鍊住，高興的朝水面游去。

過短的鎖鍊很快因為長度不足而繃緊，拉扯的反作用力扯著康納的脖子拉回水中，他朝著搖擺波光的水面伸手，哪怕只有一點點，他想要靠近漢克所在的池邊。

一聲巨響伴隨落水的身影，泡沫中康納看到了漢克湛藍的雙眼，一片又一片堅硬灰藍的魚鱗漫上因入水而出現在脖子的腮裂。

漢克朝著他游來，用感應卡解開了他身上所有的枷鎖，康納落入了他渴望的暖香懷抱中，被他的Alpha抱著朝水面上升，最後破水而出。

夏日的陽光耀眼且熾熱，康納再次呼吸到了乾燥的空氣，他抬頭就能看到天空，藍的像伸手就能碰到一樣。

※

「咳、咳咳……操、又被腮嗆到。」

漢克摀住脖子上的腮裂不停咳嗽，好不容易才把氣管裡嗆到的水咳出來。

懷抱裡的人魚非常柔軟，漢克還摟著康納的腰，寬大的手掌能感覺到腰後細小緊密的魚鱗還有肌膚光滑的觸感。

「漢克。」康納纖細的雙手撫過漢克脖子上的魚鱗，親密的環抱著。「謝謝你。」

下一秒康納抬頭吻了漢克，柔軟的雙唇以及甜美的海洋熟果香令漢克一時忘卻了其他事情，他緊緊擁著他的Omega，伸舌與人魚過於柔嫩的舌尖交纏，訊息素更是克制不住的與那越發甜蜜的熟果味交纏。

「不好意思打擾你們，漢克，我需要給這位美麗的人魚注射些藥劑。」

直到一個討人厭的聲音出現才打斷他們，漢克怒瞪著岸邊心情非常好、完全不感到抱歉的伊利亞，下意識用自己寬厚的身體把康納藏在懷裡。

「放心，我不會跟你搶他。」

伊利亞欠揍的笑臉明顯是取笑漢克類似的護食的行為，漢克哼了一聲，無視旁邊眼神不知道該往哪擺的同僚，打橫抱起康納離開水池。

漢克讓伊利亞替康納注射了抑制劑，那股濃烈的熟果香才減少許多，好在伊利亞在行前替他也打一劑抑制劑，光是剛剛的熱吻以及Omega想把自己全部交出去、即將初潮的甜香，漢克完全無法保證自己能不被影響得當場情慾期發作。

「康納的狀態怎麼樣？」

「從初診判斷還算健康，詳細得回診所慢慢檢查。」

聽完伊利亞的解說後漢克點點頭，此時霍夫曼已經被押上警車，康納也安全的救出來，時間不到一小時的救援行動成功結束。

『行動成功，收隊！』

霍夫曼交給喬許押回警局，漢克則和伊利亞他們回去診所。

而中途發生了點插曲，康納怎麼樣也不想放開漢克入診所準備的水槽，最後只好用好幾條泡得濕透的毛巾包裹那漂亮的魚尾巴，讓漢克繼續打橫抱著他。

漢克請賽門幫忙開車，自己則抱著康納全身溼答答的坐在後座，被注射抑制劑的人魚此時因為藥效而有些疲倦，康納靠在他的頸窩打瞌睡，平緩的呼吸淺淺的撫刷過他脖子還未消的魚鱗。

回到警局後漢克帶康納到診所內的人魚用水池，趁著伊利亞還有賽門還在外頭準備儀器時回到車上，把那個還未交出去的禮物帶回池邊。

「我一定會來接你，康納。」

「我會等你，漢克。」

漢克為康納繫上那條銀色貝殼手鍊，粗糙的手掌撫摸他散落痣點的臉龐到脖頸上的腺體，深情的親吻、不捨的細細廝磨。

阿道夫．霍夫曼因涉嫌人魚買賣而被起訴，在充足的證據面前他仍然頑劣的不承認，詳細的後續漢克沒有持續關注，直到聽說霍夫曼突然在某一天認罪，而被後似乎是因為他向安德羅尼科夫求助無門，他遭到家族完全的切割與捨棄。

漢克請了幾天家打包目前住處的所有東西，他前陣子請人打掃了早逝雙親留下的屋子，那是曾經容納人魚進入家族的宅邸，有足夠適合跟人魚共生的環境。

為了讓被人工飼養的人魚能重返大海，診所聚集了醫療以及訓練員一同訓練康納學習在海中求生的各種技能與知識，這期間漢克偶爾會去探望康納，從訓練員那裡得知，康納學得並不順利。

他很清楚康納是故意的，康納非常聰明的明白這就是他能做的選擇，所以才刻意不好好學習。

最終康納被判定為不適合在海中生存，當所有人在議論誰該擔當他的監護人時，伊利亞提議由漢克接任，而康納也如此強烈要求。

「不需要長途搬運造成康納的疲憊、附近也有能替他檢查的醫療環境，更別說漢克本身是人魚混血，也有足夠的知識能養好他。」

在伊利亞的鼓吹下便將事情敲定下來，隔一天就讓漢克將康納接回家。

就像當初救援時一樣，漢克打橫抱著裹滿濕毛巾的康納，但這次是帶他回家。

康納第一次見到Sumo時嚇了一跳，對於新成員好奇的大狗異常興奮，康納緊張的抱緊漢克，隨後小心伸手撓撓聖伯納犬毛茸茸的腦袋跟耳朵，很快喜歡上巨大溫和的狗狗。

漢克將康納輕輕在水池中放下，沒想到康納拉著他跌進水中，漂亮的銀白魚尾柔軟纏上他的腿，從親吻中掠奪他口中的空氣，漢克張開脖子上的腮裂，同樣熱情的回應康納。

發酵菸草的沉木暖香與海洋鹽味的熟果香親密的纏繞在一起，他們親密的感受彼此，在水中纏綿許久。

貨車終於停下時，車上的大狗聞到大海的味道時興奮的汪了一聲，漢克先放Sumo下車，接著抱起不願意待在水槽、因略略缺水而疲倦的康納。

從海中翻捲至岸上的白色浪花拍打著漢克的雙腳，他放下康納讓魚尾巴浸泡在宜人的海水之中，自己也一同坐在康納旁邊。

就如漢克當初答應的一樣，康納親眼看到了海，在適應之後他與漢克在海中游了很長一段時間，直到夕陽緩緩沉入海平線時，才又被漢克抱起上岸。

海岸邊的假期只有短短幾天，漢克曾問康納會不會捨不得離開大海。

康納堅決地搖搖頭，大海已經不是他渴求能得實現的願望，對他而言，漢克湛藍的雙眼就是他的大海。

而他們一起生活的地方，就是唯一的家。


	2. 滿潮日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噗浪安價，整理後無擲骰選項的好讀版  
> Alpha人類!漢克xOmega人魚!康納  
> 原安價可走這裡  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nw7dh4

銀白色的魚尾巴上包裹著吸飽水的毛巾，康納坐在後座的大片防水墊上很不適應，下意識的伸出爪子把毛巾的紡織線一條一條勾起來。

漢克從後照鏡就能看到後座上人魚躁動的小動作，像隻小貓似的搞破壞。

「收起你的爪子忍耐一下，康納。毛巾我還得還給伊利亞。」

「噢，好的。」

被漢克出聲制止，康納乖巧的握拳收起他的爪子，裸露在毛巾外的尾鰭隨著車上播放的爵士樂節奏輕輕搖擺，可安分沒多久，他又莫名的感到有些浮躁。

他們剛剛從診所做完檢查離開，康納的初潮貌似出了點問題，按照當初伊利亞把康納交付給漢克時所說的話，他很「體貼」的控制了給康納的抑制劑，預計帶回去不出幾天初潮就會到來。

漢克永遠記得他剛分化時情潮發作下有多痛苦，於是特地請了一周的假陪著康納，就怕伴侶初潮時沒能及時得到他的安撫與疼愛。

結果沒想到直到假期結束康納都沒有進入初潮，接著幾天訊息素也毫無變化，漢克只好又帶著康納回診所檢查，但檢查過後伊利亞只是面露某種討人厭的微笑要他不用擔心。

只是身體在做準備而已。伊利亞最後這句話漢克怎麼也聽不懂含意。

一陣沉思後漢克發覺後座的人魚似乎太過安靜了，於是趁著紅燈時回頭查看，發現康納不知哪時側躺了下來，他面色潮紅的不停喘息，長長的魚尾不停蹭動著將毛巾都甩到座位下，本來淺淡的水藍魚鰭逐漸變得鮮豔。

同時海洋鹽味的氣息也濃烈起來，帶著甜美的熟果香越發馥郁，彷彿是終於熟透的飽滿果實、又或是盛開極致的蜜花雌蕊欲滴糖蜜般的誘人。

「操你的康納，你初潮了？」

康納的初潮發生得太突然，漢克驚呼的同時Alpha訊息素沒能控制住，被康納的Omega誘發得更多。

此時後方傳來催促的喇叭聲，漢克不得不重新專注在駕駛上，他腳踩油門加速，不忘對康納安撫。

「老天，還有一段路才到家，忍忍。」

「嗯……漢克……」

被Alpha訊息素刺激的康納忍不住發出軟糯的鼻音，他迷濛的回應著，身體卻是已經按耐不住的扭動，下腹柔軟的密鱗不停磨蹭著座椅粗糙的防水墊，鱗片隨著康納擺腰而一開一闔，隱隱約約還能看見底下嫩紅的器官，動情而泌出的愛液更是沾得水藍色的魚鱗濕滑一片，黏稠水聲越來越響亮。

康納想要乖乖聽漢克的話努力忍耐，可初潮來得太過突然，猛烈的像是要將延誤時所堆積的慾望一同爆發一樣，他光是攫取到漢克的訊息素都不禁一陣顫慄，更何況這是漢克的車子、屬於一個Alpha的密閉空間，本來令他安心與舒適的Alpha訊息素此刻都成了最佳的催情劑，刺激著康納的身體越發敏感，軟鱗下的性交腔無法克制的開闔著溢出情液，麻癢空虛的深處急需他的伴侶去填滿澆灌。

似乎被他過於甜美的Omega訊息素影響，那暖木香此刻被點燃催化成發情前、渴望掠奪與佔有的攻性氣味，這股侵略性的訊息素刺激得康納發出呻吟，線條美好的窄腰不停搖擺著只求能讓濕熱的性交腔得到更多的撫慰。

他想要漢克、想要他的Alpha用粗大堅挺的陰莖插入他……，情潮折磨下康納已經無法繼續忍耐，他顫抖的抬起手，指腹輕擦過乳尖時忍不住輕輕顫慄，隨後緩緩滑向下腹來到濕滑的軟鱗。

康納輕輕推開細密的水藍色鱗片，那幼嫩的性交腔收縮著吐出淫水，他沾著那些汁水摁壓微微張開的穴口，一根指頭試探性的緩緩插入，像是初次嘗試自慰的青春期少女般淺淺抽插。

這種不得要領的手法只讓濕熱的穴內更加麻癢，康納嗚噎著勾起指頭胡亂探索，他變換角度操弄自己，直到指尖擦過一處軟滑的嫩肉，一股不曾體會過的酥麻竄過脊椎。

「啊……」

康納顫抖著發出聲媚叫，軟嫩的穴肉更是甜蜜的夾緊他的手指，初嘗到快感滋味的人魚很快學習到經驗，食髓知味的朝那角度不停抽插，更多濕熱的愛液沿著手指溢出穴口，弄得車廂內都是黏膩的水聲。

性交腔內的敏感點被來回按壓刺激，康納本能的將軟鱗撐得更開，反收於體內的性器緩緩從性交腔上方勃起，他握住那根小巧滑溜的性器，動作生澀的上下撫慰。

「嗯……漢克、嗯啊……」

完全陷入情慾的康納早已忘記忍耐這回事，他不停喊著漢克、沉溺自慰的快感之中，且不忘抬頭望向後照鏡裡逐漸深沉的藍眼，催促他的Alpha快點來疼愛他。

「操你的……」

漢克當然知道後座的人魚正在看著他自慰，他被康納的熟果甜香撩得完全勃起，唯有緊緊握著方向盤才能不失去理智的把車隨便一停去狠狠地佔有這個Omega。

但是漢克也幾乎快忍耐到極限，他的易感期早就被康納影響得發作，本能瘋狂的叫囂著與他的Omega交配，尤其康納完全染上情慾的呻吟是這麼嫵媚，手指自瀆所帶出的淫糜水聲光是聽就知道那濕熱的性交腔已經完全準備好等待他的進入，Omega一切誘惑消磨著漢克僅存的理智。

同在發情下的Alpha與Omega交配將會是漫長的過程，漢克很明白他們不可能在外頭「先解決一發」，可是從康納的呻吟以及訊息素判斷，那初次面臨情潮的人魚已經不能等待更久。

Alpha的慾望不停在耳邊低語慫恿，而當又一個紅燈停下時，漢克聽到後座的康納發出似是經歷一波高潮的甜蜜鼻音，他反射性的抬頭望向後照鏡，眼睜睜看著那濕滑嫩肉夾緊康納纖細的手指輕輕抽搐，一小股淫水從不停吸吮的嫩紅穴口噴出來滴落在防水墊上。

如果這是他的陰莖、或者是手指那該是多麼銷魂蝕骨的快感……看著康納高潮後失神、卻又不滿足的濕潤眼眸，漢克眼神一黯，或許……他能夠先嚐點他的Omega的味道，畢竟康納也無法繼續忍耐了。

漢克自認這是理智與現況折衷後最好的方式，於是在綠燈後打開方向燈，將車子開進兩側高樓內的小巷中，停好後下車打開後座的車門，撐扶在康納上方攀爬進後車廂將門緊緊關起。

「漢克……」

剛從自慰中獲得短暫高潮的康納面色潮紅，艷藍的耳鰭隨著呼吸拍動著，他微微張開潤紅的雙唇輕喚他的Alpha，像是邀請授粉的雌蕊似的伸手撫摸漢克蓄著鬍鬚的臉龐。

眼前的Omega散發著飽滿欲滴的熟果甜香，漢克飽覽康納白皙細嫩的肌膚以及鱗片，細數散布在上頭的零星痣點，從胸口嫣紅挺翹的乳頭到喘息而起伏的下腹，接著是水藍色鱗片內滿是淫水的性交腔以及性器。

人魚擁有雙性的器官，但這也是漢克第一次如此仔細的欣賞人魚的性器官，嫩紅、柔軟的雌穴微微張開的收縮著，裡頭飽含汁液隨時都能吐出一滴淫水讓穴口更加濕潤，而象徵雄性的陰莖還立挺上方輕輕跳動著，前端滲出的前液早已將小巧的性器沾得濕透。

「漢克……我好難受。」

漢克的視線太過灼熱，彷彿像是愛撫一般，康納難耐的扭動魚尾巴，艷藍的魚鰭伸向撐扶在上方的高大Alpha，無聲的邀請他俯身侵犯。

「幫我……」

「當然，康。」

開口時漢克才發覺他的聲音是多麼沙啞，被情慾渲染的低沉聲線撞擊在康納的耳鼓，身下的人魚就像是興奮似的顫抖，連那根小巧靈活的性器都難耐的跳動。

漢克低下身親吻康納，品嘗人魚細嫩的雙唇以及唇齒中柔軟的舌頭，他與那條小舌纏綿、吸吮敏感的舌尖，漢克小心翼翼的掌控康納的情慾，僅僅只是給予安撫般深情而溫柔的吻，隨後來到康納的頸側，用雙唇愛撫那個正發熱腫脹的腺體，貪婪的呼吸品味這甜美芬芳的海洋果香。

腺體被碰觸讓康納本能的瑟縮，漢克的雙唇乾燥、鬍子也粗糙的撫刷在那處柔嫩的肌膚，像是小小的星火般將他的慾望點燃得更甚，令康納忍不住期望漢克會順勢咬破他的腺體。

然而他的Alpha沒有如他所想的標記他，漢克只是用嘴唇親吻吸吮出一點吻痕後就放過那甜美熱燙的腺體，他沿著人魚漂亮的身體線條、像是要細數上頭的所有星點般緩緩往下，最後在下腹那美麗的水藍色軟鱗停下，垂眼欣賞康納可愛的陰莖。

為了在水中順利交配，人魚的陰莖較為細小，而Omega雄性人魚的陰莖似乎又更加嬌小點，此時像是羞怯於過於火熱的視線，如同條滑溜的小魚一般難耐的跳動。

漢克沒有讓康納等待太久，他伸出舌頭試探的舔過柱身，得到人魚因快感而顫抖的反應後便不再顧忌的張嘴含入，漢克用粗糙的舌面舔舐柱身細嫩的外皮，舌尖摁壓鼓鼓跳動的脈搏來到頂端打轉。

「噢！漢克……哈啊！」

被唇舌細緻照顧的快感比用手更為強烈，康納軟軟抓著漢克的頭髮不知道是否該推開，但身體卻是誠實的循著本能顫抖、弓起柔軟的腰，不能克制的擺動魚尾巴在漢克的嘴裡尋求更多快感。

這對初嚐性愛的Omega來說或許太過強烈了，漢克緩下動作不讓康納的快感累積得過於迅速，配合魚尾的擺動一深一淺的吞嚥。

人魚的性器不像人類有明顯的腥羶味，漢克很輕易的就能在康納逐漸深入的抽送中為他做到深喉，隨後溫柔的小力吸吮不停分泌出前液的頂端，一點一點輕柔的服務他的愛人。

這種細緻的快感讓康納感覺他幾乎就要融化在漢克的嘴裡了，他舒服的仰頭呻吟，魚尾也搖擺的越來越快，他的性器興奮的跳動著，就連那被冷落的雌穴像是也得到快感般動情的收縮著噴出一股愛液，打濕了漢克的鬍子。

漢克當然察覺到了下方雌穴的不滿足，他盡責的繼續為康納口交，騰出手用指頭上粗糙的槍繭摩擦已經濕透的穴口，柔軟的嫩肉像是有意識的張開含住他的指尖，像是張靈活的小嘴一縮一縮將手指往深處吞，而漢克也順勢插入得更深。

康納的雌穴內高熱濕滑，插進兩根粗壯的手指就填滿了窄小的腔道，漢克仔細的摁壓裡頭細嫩的穴肉，配合著嘴裡的動作來回抽插。

「漢克……嗯啊……」

當性交腔也被手指插滿時康納發出了滿足的媚叫，漢克的手指比他的還要強壯，指節也粗大許多，僅僅只是插進去、用粗糙的指腹摩擦著敏感的嫩肉就讓他舒服得渾身顫抖，卻又飢渴得希望是漢克完全勃起的陰莖插入他，撐開他的腔道頂著深處的宮口抽插。

然而漢克並沒有如康納所願的撤出手指換上自己碩大的陰莖，他的Alpha仍細心的用指頭在雌穴裡一吋一吋的探尋，直到微微勾起指頭滑過一處更為滑嫩的肉核時，康納驚喘著劇烈顫抖，瞬間過電般的快感令漢克嘴裡的小巧魚莖都顫抖著不停跳動。

漢克感覺到康納即將射精的前高潮便加深吞嚥的動作，手指對準那處嫩肉抽插頂弄，粗糙的槍繭反覆摩擦被頂得動情鼓脹的肉核，過大的快感讓康納的魚尾不停扭動拍打，嘴裡的性器明顯的脹大一圈，漢克大力吮著顫抖的頂端，手指也操到雌穴裡敏感的肉核上，將康納送上高潮。

「漢克、漢克……啊啊！」

康納弓起身體仰頭尖叫著，他的性器以及性交腔同時被漢克操上高潮，稀薄的精液全被漢克用舌頭接住，性交腔也繳緊粗大的手指噴出高潮的淫水把漢克的鬍子弄得濕透。

高潮瞬間Omega的甜香爆發開來，漢克差點失去理智解開自己的褲子操進那濕熱柔軟的雌穴直到銷魂的生殖腔，但他硬生生的忍住，吞嚥下康納射在嘴裡的精液，擦著被淫水噴濕的鬍子起身，欣賞沉溺在第一次高潮中、康納愉悅又略帶痛苦而驚慌的神情。

康納睜大著眼睛喘息，高潮的尾韻讓他渾身微微抽搐，經歷過一次高潮後發情的情潮稍稍減退，Omega的熟果甜香也退去了些，漢克俯身親吻康納潮紅的臉龐以及耳鰭溫柔的安撫。

「射過一次應該能讓你好點，我們馬上回家。」

「……好的。」

康納軟軟的點頭，性交腔與射精的高潮後讓他有點缺水，卻又伸手環過漢克的脖頸所求一個纏綿至極的吻，才依依不捨的鬆開。

在違規超速之前漢克踩著油門終於到家，短短十分鐘的路程中康納的情熱又逐漸復發，在一片讓人興奮發瘋的Omega甜香中漢克頭一次感謝自己的年紀，足夠的年長能定力能掌控住Alpha的交配本能，若他再年輕一點，可能就真的燒昏了頭直接在剛剛的巷子裡跟康納做愛。

只是再忍下去，漢克也要覺得自己的褲襠要緊得爆炸了，他草草把車開進院子停好，快速的下車開啟後座車門把康納打橫抱起。

懷裡的人魚仍因情潮而渾身熱燙，敏感的肌膚擦過粗糙的手臂以及襯衫布料就敏感的輕哼，少了濕布保濕後康納有些缺水的脫力，卻仍然難耐的環抱著漢克輕輕擺腰，想讓下腹未能得到精液灌溉而飢渴收縮的性交腔能得到一點磨擦的安慰。

漢克迅速的掏出鑰匙開門踏進屋子，穿過小客廳確認Sumo依舊安穩的窩在地毯上以及自動式飼料投放機電源運作正常後，便抱著康納進入這棟屋子最大的房間，也就是他們的生活空間。

家中融合彼此訊息素的柔軟氣氛是最適合發情中Alpha與Omega結合的愛巢，漢克被這種味道不停催促，他輕輕把康納放入水池後便迫不及待的拉扯身上的衣服，只想快點進入水中與他的Omega交纏。

然而沒等脫下身上的襯衫，水裡的人魚便扭著柔軟的腰肢抬起魚尾纏住岸上的漢克，將他拉扯跌入水中，急躁的替他解開剩餘的衣物。

入水後頸側的腮裂立刻張開，漢克身上灰藍色的魚鱗以肉眼可見的速度爬上皮膚，他看著康納緋紅的臉龐與濕濡的雙眸，感慨自己終於等到了這個時刻。

漢克的大掌輕撫過那泛紅的臉頰以及上頭的雀斑，憐愛般的親吻康納的眼角，他的吻溫柔又帶著點侵略性，像是確認領地般的來到美麗的水藍色耳鰭，雙唇輕輕抿著細小顫抖的軟骨。

感受到人魚像是被細小電流竄過般的扭動，漢克忍不住攬著康納漂亮的腰將他擁入懷中，他在耳鰭後吸吮出一個吻痕，隨後吻住康納難耐喘息的嘴。

他們捨不得分開的變換角度只想吻得更深，就像是沒了就活不下去一般，兩條舌頭彼此緊緊交纏、不停吮著對方口中的津液。

康納被吻得渾身酥軟，他順應情潮的本能迎合他的Alpha，雙手更是不安分的撫摸漢克寬厚的肩胛以及手臂，彷彿細數般的仔細探索身上殘留的槍傷痕跡、或者分布不均的鱗片。

Omega動情的熟果蜜香再一次馥郁起來，漢克像是受到這蓬勃的甜香吸引，戀戀不捨的鬆開康納，雙唇像是尋覓般的摩娑到纖細的頸子，他親吻康納不怎麼明顯的喉結留下吻痕，厚實的鷹勾鼻磨蹭到頸側火熱鼓脹的腺體。

漢克在水中沒辦法用鼻子去享受康納芬芳的訊息素，只能靠腮裂嗅到這股甜香，但他還是遵循著本能如野獸掠取氣味般去愛撫Omega敏感的腺體，殷紅的吻痕宛如主權宣示般色情的遍布康納脖頸的大片肌膚。

「別、漢克……很癢……」

又麻又癢的觸感不只落在脖子，就連背鰭都泛起這種麻癢的快感，康納難耐的想要推開漢克，卻又被緊緊的抱在懷裡，他嗚噎著扭動，心急之下轉頭咬了漢克的耳朵。

「嘶！」

懷裡推他的人魚軟軟的沒什麼力氣，可漢克沒想到康納這一咬還挺狠的，他危險的瞇起眼睛，用力吮了嘴下熱燙的腺體。

瞬間康納發出像是歷經高潮的呻吟，繃緊著身體挺腰，那軟軟的雌穴撞到了漢克熾熱堅挺的陰莖，頓時甜蜜的收縮吸吮了一下那根能填滿他的巨物。

這輕吮的一下爽得漢克的腦袋一陣發麻，只是如此稍稍碰到柔軟的穴口就將他的忍耐摧殘殆盡，康納渾身散發著渴求被插入的性慾甜香、雌穴也濕軟得隨時能讓他進入。

「啊……這太……」

被熾熱堅硬的龜頭頂磨過性交腔敏感的嫩肉時，康納張大了嘴幾乎發不出聲音，這感覺太舒服了，酥麻的電流從穴肉流竄到深處的軟腔，由裡而外嬌羞的夾緊，動情的流出更多愛夜交淋在那巨碩的陰莖上。

「拜託，漢克……進入我……」

泡在微涼的水中都能感受到那些溫暖的愛液，漢克就跟康納一樣無法繼續等待，他急切的攬著人魚的腰肢快速遊到岸邊破水而出，扶著硬脹得發疼的陰莖對準康納早已足夠濕滑柔軟的雌穴。

然而康納的穴實在是太濕、太多水了，尤其在水中沒有支撐，漢克幾次都從不停開闔的嫩肉上滑過去，遲遲進入不了令陷入情熱的Alpha發瘋，漢克低吼著將康納壓在岸上，手指撥開如同蚌肉般飽含汁水的肉瓣，深深挺腰撐開Omega窄小柔嫩的腔道，順暢的滑入深觸楔在最深處的子宮口。

「噢……哈啊！漢克、漢克……」

熱燙堅挺的巨物輾過敏感的肉核頂到腔口讓康納無措的喊著愛人的名字，他慌張的抓緊漢克的肩胛，伸出的爪子不小心劃出了好幾道傷口，魚尾巴也不停拍打濺起白花花的水花。

「噓、噓……康納，放鬆。」

性交腔瞬間夾緊讓漢克爽得頭皮發麻，他咬牙硬是忍住想要擒住康納柔軟的腰挺送抽插的慾望，細密的親吻康納潮紅的臉龐與脖頸溫柔安撫。

「我弄疼你了？」

「不，漢克……」

康納搖著頭回答，他動情的主動向漢克索吻，唇舌濕濡交纏間喘息的繼續回應。

「這太棒了，漢克……我能感覺到你。」

說完後康納學著漢克親吻他頸側的鰓裂與腺體，軟鱗間濕熱的性交腔開始甜蜜夾緊，一縮一縮的像是張有意識的小嘴，靈活的吞吐那根完全塞滿他的巨碩，吮得漢克喉頭刷過色情的粗喘，連陰莖都硬脹得更大。

康納嘴上沒有表達疼痛，但漢克看出了康納享受性愛愉悅的表情中帶著點痛苦，顯然比Alpha平均值還要粗壯的陰莖對初次承歡的Omega仍有些勉強。

那飢渴難耐的雌穴不停收縮按摩著全身最敏感的部位，Alpha的征服本能幾乎是想要不管不顧的狠操這過於銷魂的小穴，不過漢克還是以年長的沉穩控制住自己翻湧的情慾，他希望給予康納的第一次性愛沒有任何痛楚。

「別急，康。我們有很多時間……」

「感受我……」

漢克小幅度的擺腰，將陰莖楔在雌穴深處小幅度的抽插，讓厚實堅硬的龜頭反覆輾壓穴肉中敏感的花核、研弄還羞澀縮緊的軟腔口。

「是的、啊……我能、我能感覺到、噢！」

腔內與Alpha完全契合的滿足感給予康納更多的性愉悅，他完全能從敏感的穴肉感受到漢克陰莖的粗壯與熾熱，彷彿隔著鱗片就能撫摸到那巨碩的形狀，不停鼓動的青筋快速震動在敏感的肉核上，溫柔而堅定的力度每一下都撞擊著最深處的軟腔，令康納舒服得顫抖著從腔口中流出更多動情的蜜汁。

「對，感受它……感受我正撐開你濕透的小洞、操在你的子宮口上……」

漢克將康納擁在懷中，用厚實的身軀完全的支配與占有，他故意在康納的耳鰭邊腥羶的描述，使得人魚羞澀的呻吟更加甜蜜，那小穴內溫熱的淫水像是止不住般不停的澆淋在他的龜頭上，甚至多得從他們交合的隙縫溢出，隨著抽插發出更加明顯的黏稠水聲。

真的、太舒服了。康納完全找不到任何言語能形容這一波接著一波的快感，漢克不知疲倦的抽送讓他嚐到性愛的快樂，快感在大腦疊得越來越高，甚至爽得雙眼微微上揚，不停呻吟的嘴露出了嫩紅的舌頭引誘他的Alpha來掠奪。

漢克如康納所願的吻住那喊得過於騷浪的嘴，舌頭配合著下身的動作頂弄人魚滑溜的舌尖，彷彿上下都被漢克填滿操弄般，康納緊緊抱著漢克寬厚的肩膀才勉強不被無盡的巨浪滅頂。

Alpha的動作依舊柔情且堅定，但在沒有盡頭的快感之中有種瀕臨極限的痠軟在腹腔堆積，康納莫名感到害怕，這種感覺比在車上時還要劇烈，他就像是條繃緊的線隨時會被扯斷而壞掉。

康納慌張的推著漢克，這種陌生的感覺令康納快要發瘋。

「等等、漢克……啊哈……我、啊！我好像……要壞了……」

「別怕，你只是快高潮了。」

漢克輕啄著康納的臉龐與頸側腺體細心安撫，他沒有停下動作，反而抽插得更加快速，肉體拍打的淫糜水聲充盈在兩人的耳中，漢克看著康納快要到達顛峰，連雌穴上被冷落的魚莖都脹得不停跳動，他便伸手去握住，指腹上粗糙的槍繭重重磨過最敏感的頂端，連同埋在軟穴中的陰莖一起用力輾壓過被磨得腫脹的花心。

「啊！漢克、漢克……！啊啊！」

高潮的瞬間康納仰起頭無助的呻吟，渾身就像是被電流擊中般的抽搐，他的雌穴與性器被漢克操得同時高潮，濁白的精水全射在漢克的手心裡，雌穴痙攣潮吹出的愛液噴得漢克的大腿與囊袋都是一片溼滑。

漢克咬緊牙沒在過度絞緊吸吮的軟穴中爽得射精，大量愛液被排出讓他的陰莖像是泡在溫暖的熱水中，康納渾身散發著足以讓Alpha抓狂的Omega高潮蜜香，但漢克卻是忍住沒有去咬破那個腺體，而是緩緩挺腰用龜頭頂弄因潮吹而微微張開的腔口，延長了康納的高潮。

第一次被Alpha的陰莖操上高潮，滅頂的快感與蝕骨的尾韻讓初嚐性愛的康納幾乎快要上癮，他爽得渾身的魚鰭都張開著顫抖，Omega想要被填滿、佔有的一切天性都被他的Alpha細膩的疼愛。

可是還不夠，初潮的情慾沒有因為一次完整的高潮而得到滿足，Omega的本能令康納知道他想要什麼。

他想要被漢克狠狠的噬咬脖子上的腺體、想要被漢克高潮的陰莖結鎖緊、想要漢克將所有的精液一滴不漏的全射進他的子宮。

漢克仍在他的體內緩緩抽插，已經被情潮完全支配的康納已經不能滿足於這樣柔情的動作，他伸手扶著漢克的肩膀，硬是生出力氣將漢克推倒。

還吮著陰莖的性交腔瞬間將那根巨物吞得更深，康納喘息著細細地顫抖，食髓知味的挺腰將那根巨碩重重頂在他體內的柔軟腔口，劇烈的快感過電般沖刷過脊椎讓康納仰頭呻吟，就連柔軟的魚尾巴都打挺立起，又一小股精水從性器噴濺在漢克多毛的小腹上。

漢克任由康納動作，他仰躺著飽覽人魚如新月線條的身軀，大掌貪婪的在細滑的背上遊走，滑過觸感極好的鱗片撫弄著背鰭來到塌陷的腰窩，揉捏佈滿細密銀白鱗片的臀欣賞美麗的人魚騎在他身上淫蕩的扭腰，用那滿是淫水的穴肉層層堆疊的擠壓他的陰莖、努力的取悅他。

康納忘我動情的挺腰讓漢克的陰莖在他的性交腔內不停衝撞，射過而半疲的性器在漢克的恥毛上不停磨蹭又硬挺得彈動著，他的呻吟得越發動情，挺起的身軀更是晃動不止，將Omega情潮時飽滿的胸膛送到漢克面前。

非常誘人，但漢克認為他不該分神去咬康納的奶子，他的龜頭能感覺到雌穴內的腔口已經被頂磨得張開小小的隙縫，人魚的性交腔到生殖腔都比人類靈活太多，那個張開小縫的腔口就像是張羞澀的小嘴不停開闔，貪婪的吮著將要進入的巨碩不放。

他的Omega彷彿被完全操開、迫不及待的想得到Alpha的澆灌，漢克再也不被動的任康納扭腰，他揉捏康納圓潤的臀配合著動作挺送，在康納壓下身子時挺腰，用陰莖擠開濕熱甜蜜的嫩肉頂磨腔口。

「漢克、哈啊！這太、太棒了……」

敏感的腔口被不停的頂撞，更別說那過於契合的陰莖研過性交腔的每處，肉核被一同操弄而泛起的多重快感讓康納腦袋一片空白，他被漢克操得雙頰都是生理性的淚水，無法思考的任憑本能佔據理智，停不下的扭腰以及呻吟渴求他的Alpha給他更多。

「求你、漢克……噢！給我……啊啊！」

漢克知道康納在渴求什麼，於發情中交合的Omega順應本能的渴望來自Alpha的侵略，用性交腔接納陰莖的入侵、用子宮承接精液的灌溉。

但是還不能，康納的生殖腔還不夠讓他進入，那小小的腔口只微微張開個縫，小得像是硬擠進去就會把人魚撐壞。

初潮的Omega從未打開過生殖腔，一切都還青澀的待他開發，漢克情色的揉捏康納滿是細鱗、手感極佳的臀，在人魚的動作中逐漸奪回性事的主導權，大掌摁著人魚的小屁股壓在自己的跨上，挺腰將陰莖直直撞在康納的腔口上。

這一下撞得康納雙眼發白，彷彿就是撞在他的腦子裡般強烈，康納彷彿承受不住般驚慌無措的喊著漢克，可性交腔卻是飢渴的收緊，層層堆疊的軟肉濕淋淋的貼上去，像是張小嘴有意識的吸那根帶給他快樂的陰莖。

如此迎合把漢克身為Alpha的性慾點燃得更烈，他在康納的耳鰭邊讚美他緊緻濕熱的雌穴，用淫靡的話描述他的那張小嘴是多麼的會吸，惹得康納因此而羞得更加敏感，就好像隨著漢克的話能更清晰的感覺到那根嵌在他性交腔裡的陰莖是如何的撐開他，每一下撞擊都讓他酸軟的想要扭動腰肢，讓那火熱飽滿的龜頭能夠從過於敏感的細膩腔口挪開一點。

發情中深陷繁衍本能的Alpha怎會讓他的Omega就此溜走，漢克懲罰似的咬了康納顫抖的耳鰭，扣住他的臀前後搖擺，自己深埋在穴肉的陰莖更是抵著康納豐盈的腔口，用厚實的頭部打轉似的研磨，彷彿畫圈般在康納的肚子裡攪動。

如同臟器被熾熱的細緻撫摸般的快感讓康納緊繃著身體無法克制的抽搐，柔軟的身體再次挺起漂亮的新月線條，這次漢克不再放過康納，他張嘴咬住康納送到面前的乳頭，輕咬挺翹的尖兒、彷彿要吸出奶似的吮咬那因發情而鼓脹的乳暈，握著康納的臀更加熱烈的在雌穴內撞擊。

臀被男人的大掌壓下令那根陰莖一下又一下重重的頂在軟腔上，敏感的乳尖又被唇舌仔細疼愛，多重的快感爽得康納腦袋一片空白，只能瀕臨極限的仰起頭發出不成聲的沙啞呻吟，Omega的海洋熟果甜香如同來到靈界般變得更加馥郁而甜蜜，本來瑟瑟收縮的隙縫更是張開了柔軟的口，更多溫熱濕滑的愛液澆淋在漢克的陰莖上。

「操、你太棒了，康……告訴我，我能進去嗎？」

Omega準備好受孕的甜香如同邀請的信號，而那柔嫩的小口此時像是張小嘴般淺淺含住了陰莖的頭部，一縮一縮吸得漢克快要丟棄理智壓著康納的臀操進去，他吻著人魚的胸前、在鎖骨留下吻痕，親吻康納臉頰上歡愉的淚水後埋在頸窩用雙唇愛撫瑟縮的腮裂與熱燙的腺體，迷醉的掠取Omega準備好受孕的甜香。

「是的、哈啊！漢克，請……」

感覺到男人動作變得緩慢，康納深怕漢克抽離般著急的抱住他寬厚的肩頸，他完全沉溺在Alpha熱潮而變得辛辣的暖木香，自主的扭腰讓生殖腔撞擊那即將在他體內成結的陰莖。

「拜託、我想要……」

康納幾乎是沒有猶豫、迫不及待的想要接納，漢克低吼一聲狠狠壓下康納的臀將自己送入，巨碩的陰莖撐開了生殖腔柔軟的小縫滑入了比雌穴更加濕軟熱燙的窄腔，包裹著他厚實的龜頭抽搐般的擠壓，銷魂蝕骨的讓漢克幾乎失控，掐著康納的腰重重在那軟腔內抽插。

只是被進入而已康納就尖叫著高潮，潮吹的汁水噴得漢克雙腿都是，前面的魚莖更是不靠任何愛撫的噴出好幾股精水在漢克多毛的胸腹上，康納漂亮的魚尾抽搐得拍打水面，他的腔道與生殖腔無法克制的痙攣，像是要把Alpha也推上高潮的不停收縮。

漢克被絞得頭皮發麻，他不再忍耐的咬破康納熱燙的腺體注入屬於他的訊息素，陰莖在高潮中的生殖腔內快速成結，變得更加粗大的陰莖把康納撐得又發出承受不了卻又歡愉的呻吟，與Omega高潮的甜香交合讓漢克更加清晰的趕受到康納的一切，他緊緊抱著康納，近乎失控的用脹大許多的陰莖狠狠的在滿是淫水的生殖腔中衝撞，直到結完全堵住緊致的軟腔，才深深的操進深處、咬磨著康納的腺體在那天堂般柔軟濕熱的生殖腔中射精。

被標記的快感瞬間在康納腦中炸開一片白光，訊息素的交融彷彿連他們的靈魂都緊緊纏繞彼此的融合，Alpha的結粗壯而有力的在他的腔內震動，被內射的感覺過於清楚，康納甚至能感覺到那一股又一股的精液如源源不絕般有力的射入他的體腔，帶給他要讓腦袋融化的綿長餘韻。

他們喘息著享受高潮時肉體與靈魂緊密結合的極致，直到快感緩緩退去漢克才鬆開口牙，他輕柔的舔舐被他咬出血絲的腺體，迷戀的聞那處散發帶有屬於他暖木訊息素的海洋熟果香，抬起頭望著仍在高潮中雙眼迷茫的康納，溫柔的吻著他的軟唇與小舌交纏，摟著康納的腰沉入水中。

回到水裡讓康納從快感中略略回神，他渾身被他的Alpha暖木訊息素包裹著，肉體與心靈全被標記所有的歸屬感讓康納動情的回吻著漢克、魚尾巴靈活的纏繞男人的腿，Alpha成結的時間很長，他們交合的地方仍被漢克堵得死死，康納能感覺到體內的生殖腔被射得滿滿，撐得小腹都有種受孕般的垂墜感。

康納略略羞澀的撫摸他被射滿的小腹，情潮被滿足而幸福的笑容軟得幾乎要把漢克的心融化，他們互相小聲的傾訴情意，享受餘韻以及短暫的休息。

發情期不是只靠一次結合就能結束，很快康納又開始不安分的親吻漢克下顎的魚鱗，親吻男人頸側的腮裂傾訴他彷彿無底般的慾望。

而漢克當然不會拒絕他飢渴的Omega，在漲滿的情潮中，他會一次又一次、豪不吝嗇的餵飽康納。

※

人魚與人類結合懷孕的機率相當的低，但也不是沒有案例，例如漢克本身就是個人魚混血的後代。

然而漢克怎麼也沒想到，只是歷經一次初潮的標記，他就把康納操到懷孕了。

「還記得你帶著初潮推遲的康納來檢查時，我最後說的話嗎？」

伊利亞看著漢克又一次帶著康納跑來診所一點都不感到意外，可以說是他早就料到了。

「『只是身體在做準備而已』，初潮會推遲純粹是因為Omega體質因應非同族對象而調整身體培育更優良的卵子以及排出，讓生殖腔能處於一個更容易受孕的狀態與你結合……雖然就機率來說還是偏低，只能說，你們真行。」

調侃的語氣讓漢克老臉一紅。都說跨種族受孕率低，但漢克沒想到是康納的Omega天性促進了懷孕的機率。

「我跟漢克……有孩子了？」

漢克轉頭看向趴在水槽邊、同樣呆愣住的康納，他眨眨蜜棕色的雙眼，手撫摸向還平坦的下腹像是要確認孩子的存在。

震驚之後是無比的喜悅，漢克很高興他跟康納有孩子了，但他並不清楚康納本身是不是也如此，畢竟這實在是太快了，說不定康納並不想這麼早懷孕。

「這是好消息，康。」

漢克無視還盯著康納看的伊利亞，安撫似的親吻康納的臉頰以及頸側腺體上的標記。

「但我想聽你的想法。」

「……是的，我很高興，漢克。」

康納逐漸露出笑容，開心的搧動著耳鰭蹭蹭漢克蓄著鬍鬚的下巴，沉浸在他的Alpha的訊息素暖香中。

「這真是神奇，我明明沒有感覺，卻真的有個生命在我的生殖腔裡。」

「很正常，人魚的孕期大約是八個月，產卵後再孵育兩個月就會破殼。現在還只是小小的胎囊，自然沒有特別的感覺，不過再過兩周就應該會開始孕吐，另外你雖然是男性Omega，但按照之前的檢查來看乳腺功能正常，之後也會有乳房脹痛的症狀……」

那次檢查之後漢克向自己沒有多少的積蓄低頭，委託伊利亞替他申請監護人魚的經費將家裡光禿的水池做了改造，種植各種珊瑚以及水草模擬適合海洋人魚生活的環境，還配合康納的喜好也養了些沒什麼毒性的水母。

這一切都在康納的孕肚大起來前完成的，看著康納潛在水中捧著水母仔細觀察，漢克也相當滿意改造後的水池。

至少總算看起來適合當作康納的產房了。

當康納生殖腔內的胚胎穩定後，他的腹部已經有明顯的弧度，而漢克也在之後明白為什麼伊利亞建議他水池的工程要盡早完成。

懷孕期間的人魚比以往更加暖熱以及甜蜜，同時也需要伴侶的陪伴，而在胚胎穩定後更是如此，只要康納有任何點需要伴侶澆灌的動情，漢克便會撫摸著他的孕肚，小心翼翼的疼愛與滿足他。

而當漢克接住了康納產出的卵時，無比感謝康納能與他相遇。


End file.
